Two or 3 heads are better then 1
by Ember411
Summary: What if Lewis had a sister? What if Lewis, his sister and their friend have a lifetime full of fun, adventure, crazyness, and other things!
1. A Stormy Night

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinsons.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca (or Becky) Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. A hooded woman slowly walked towards an orphanage carrying two babies in her arms. She walked up the stairs and looked at the sign that read: '6th Street Orphanage.' She silently walked up the stairs until she was standing on the top. She hugged the crying babies good-bye.

At that moment, there was a sound, like someone slipping on the stairs and running down and a girl's voice, that made her turn around. There was nobody there. She gently placed the babies on the doorstep. Inside of the orphanage, someone knocked on the door and the owner of the orphanage, Mildred, walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She opened the door and looked out.

There was nobody there. She was about to go back inside when something on the doorstep caught her eye. There were two babies lying there, crying. She opened the door and took the babies into her arms. She knew that there was something special about these two children.

* * *

A/n: I know that this was a short chapter, but the next chapters will be longer, So I read 'Brother and Sister' and was inspired by it. But this is a little bit different then others.

And yet, this is one of my storys that might-or-will be different then the other storsy I written.


	2. The Start of Something New

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinson's-**BUT I HAVE THE MOVIE ON DVD!** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** for review.

**NOTE:**This is a story that is different from my other story's.

* * *

**12 years later**…

Lewis and Gabriella were busy at work with their new invention while their roommate, Goob, babbled on about baseball. And their friend (who was not a orphan, but liked ot be there with them) Teresa was sitting on the bed watching them work while listening to her music.

Lewis had blond grass hair, blue eyes, wore round-rimmed glasses, and wore a sleeveless blue vest, a white T-shirt beneath, and red shorts. Gabriella had long black wavy from the top of her head to where the bottom of her hair was. Which ended at her hip. She had dark dark dark chocolate brown eyes that it was hard to her her pupil. She had on a black and white stripe dress that was short sleeved and the collar was down. The button were from the top to the bottom where the black belt met. Black and white stripe knee-high socks and black flat shoes.

Goob had on a white baseball uniform with a green collar, green socks, and green arm parts. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were dark brown as well. He was smaller then everyone in the room. He looked like he could fall asleep any moment! His eyes were a purple color because he was almost always tired. Teresa had on a long sleeve black silk shirt. She had on black silk pants that reached the floor. Her sneakers were black and white low tops. Her hair was straight until it was at the very top of her ears. Then from the top of her ears to the bottom of her hair she had extremely wavy. The hair fell over her face, the only thing you could see was her nose. Then her skin was..very white. She was as white as a ghost and a pair of new sheets. Pale and white is what she is.

* * *

Goob went on until he heard a car outside. He ran over and saw the family coming inside. "There here." He said as Teresa lifted up her head phones and looked at the twins.

"Lewis?" Goob said. "Gabriella?"

He quickly waved a hand in front of both of their eyes but they didn't respond. He quickly pulled out an air horn and pressed the button. He quickly shook it to get it working, but it accidentally went off in his face and that broke Gabriella and Lewis out of their trance.

"Look, Lewis," Gabriella said. "It's finished."

"Wait until we show this," Lewis said. Teresa threw a paper at there head and forced them to look her way. Teresa never spoke a word. Not a peep. Everyone forgot she was in the room. She wrote on a piece of paper "Good Luck."

"Thanks T." Gabbie said as her and Lewis went back to the invention. and Teresa went back to her music.

At that moment, they heard Mildred call from downstairs.

"Lewis, Gabriella," she called. "Come on! They're waiting to meet you!"

Lewis and Gabriella froze up.

"Maybe we should do this some other time," Lewis suggested, nervously.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "We're in the middle of putting this together and there's still some glitches we gotta work out."

"And?" Mildred said. "That's more important than getting adopted?"

"These things never work out, Mildred," Lewis said.

Mildred said, "Hey, forget about that. Your futures could be downstairs right now. You should have seen their faces light up when I told them that you both were inventors."

"Really?" Lewis said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" said Gabriella. She grabbed Lewis's hand and their invention and shouted, "Let's go!"

* * *

It was only a few minutes into the interview and Lewis and Gabriella were doing great.

"We mean, there are so many things in the world that could be improved," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "and with some imagination and a little bit of science, we can make the world a better place!"

"Well," Mrs. Harrington said, "you both certainly have a lot of great ideas on how to do that, Lewis and Gabriella."

"How about we show them our newest invention, Lewis?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure," Lewis told her, and then they turned back to the Harrington's. "Could we ask you a question? What's the number one problem that you face when you make a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Harrington asked nervously.

Lewis didn't notice the worried look on the man's face, but Gabriella did.

"Lewis, I don't think this is a good idea," she said.

But Lewis ignored her.

"Portion control! Too much peanut butter sticks to the roof of your mouth…" Lewis made a point by sticking his finger behind his teeth. "Too much jelly squishes out the sides…"

Gabriella helped Lewis take the invention off the wagon and on to the table.

"Uh, it's okay!" Mrs. Harrington said, hurriedly. "We don't usually eat peanut butter!"

"Lewis, I don't think this is a good idea," Gabbie said.

Lewis started up the peanut butter and jelly squirter and the machine squirted the right amount of peanut butter and jelly onto the bread. But then the machine jammed.

He quickly pounded on the machine to get it to work.

"Lewis, Gabriella, please don't," Mrs. Harrington shouted.

A huge glob of peanut butter and jelly burst free from the machine and splattered all over the room. Suddenly, Mr. Harrington turned red and started to swell up.

"What's happening?" asked Gabriella, nervously.

"Mr. Harrington has a peanut allergy!" Mrs. Harrington said.

"We're sorry," Lewis said, as Mr. Harrington was jabbed with a shot.

The couple hurried from the room and Lewis and Gabriella both heard them talking to Mildred.

"That boy and girl are definitely not right for us!"

* * *

About a moment later, Lewis and Gabriella sat on a crate up on the rooftop. Teresa joined them and rubbed there backs. Her way of saying 'Don't worry. You two did nothing wrong, it was the Harrington's that were wrong..somehow'

Mildred walked up and said, "I made some lunch…"

"No thanks," Gabriella said.

"We're not hungry," Lewis said.

"Poor Mr. Harrington," Mildred said.

"We killed him?!" Gabriella said, alarmed.

"No, no, no. You didn't kill him," Mildred said. "I called him. He's perfectly fine. I was just trying to say it's too bad he didn't get to try a sandwich from that wonderful invention." Gabriella and Lewis weren't buying it. "Hey, there's a family out there for you both. You know that."

"No, we don't!" Lewis said.

"Come on, you're a fantastic young man and woman…"

"Super fantastic that we're 12 years old and still living in an orphanage," Gabriella said. Teresa looked at them and shook her head.

"One hundred and twenty four," Lewis said.

"What?"

"It's how many adoption interviews we had!" Gabriella said, as she and Lewis turned the crate around and showed how many tallies there were.

"No one wants us," Lewis said.

"That's not true, Lewis and Gabriella," Mildred said.

"Our mother didn't even want us," Gabriella said, sadly.

"Don't say that!" Mildred said quickly in a almost yelling voice." She might not have been able to take care of you both. I'm sure she was only thinking about what was best for you both." Teresa nodded with Mildred idea.

"We never even thought of it that way," Lewis said.

"Maybe she wanted to keep you, but had no choice," Mildred said.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into Lewis and Gabriella's minds.

"You're right," Gabriella said. "Our mom is the only person who wanted us-"

"I said, maybe," Mildred said.

"And if she wanted us then, she'll want us now," Lewis said.

"We've got to find her, Mildred," Gabriella said. "And when we do, she'll take us back and we'll be a family again!"

"Lewis, Gabriella, you can't do that," Mildred said. "No one knows anything about her. No one even saw her!"

Lewis and Gabriella both spotted a billboard that said: 'Remember.'

"Wrong," Lewis said. "We saw her once. She's in here. We just have to remember."

"Teresa got the Ipod?" Gabbie asked looking at Teresa. Teresa nodded and held up her black Ipod classic "Got a song for us?" Teresa nodded but drew a picture of the radio thing she needed back home.

"Go get it," Lewis said.

And so, work on the new invention had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! So can anyone think of a better title? I don't like this title but can't think of any other.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Another Believer

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinsons.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple **and **Soul Sis** for reviews.

* * *

When Teresa came back with the music she needed she met the twins in there room. Lewis finished a picture of him and Gabriella holding there mom's hand.

"Got the music? And A song?" they asked in a union. Teresa nodded and played the song.

_Hello, I got something to tell you  
But it's crazy, I got something to show you  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you another believer_

In order to begin work on a new invention, you had to create blueprints for them. Gabriella, who had been good at sketching since she was 4, created the blueprints and helped to construct the invention. All three went to the library and read books about the brain. They also attended college lectures on the brain. Although Teresa waited outside to stop from sleeping.

_Guess what?  
You got more than you bargained  
Ain't it crazy?  
You got more than you paid for  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
One more hand to hold_

All of them even snuck into a brain operation. It was kind of hard for Gabbie and Teresa, because both got a little queasy when they saw the brain and rushed to the bathroom a million times.

You've been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling  
Wasting so much time, though it may seem I'm fooling

* * *

_What are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it?_

As it turned out, there was a science fair at school and Lewis and Gabriella both realized this was a great opportunity to show their new invention. The twins began building their invention, which would soon be called the Memory Scanner. They gathered supplies Lewis took a blow that Mildred was useing to cook food. Teresa drank a bottle of soda and handed it to Lewis. They grabbed tools from a loco part shop and they even used their friend, Goob, as a model for the headset. When Teresa left she let them have the music. She can use her stero for music. The twins worked late in the night and Gabriella grabbed some caffeinated soda to keep her and Lewis awake into the night.

_So then, that is all for the moment  
Until next time, until then, do not worry  
And give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you, yeah I'm gonna make of you another believer_

During school in class where they showed off there first try. When they looked at the class they saw everyone (other then Teresa) putting a mask on. Teresa held up a 'Good Luck lewis and Gabbie!' sign. When Lewis turned the switch it machine exploided.

When the three of them got home Teresa played the music again. At the school Gabbie grabbed a basketball hoop which would be used for the screen. At the orphange they worked hard to get the machne going. When Teresa left the twins worked hard on the invention for the night. Both drinking coffee to stay awake.

But unfortunately, they also kept Goob wide awake as well, but they both ignored it, since their invention needed round-the-clock effort.

During adoption interviews, Lewis and Gabriella showed prototypes of their inventions to couples and they even showed them to their classmates at school. The classmates were used to Lewis and Gabriella, except for the couples

._You've been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling_

_Wasting so much time, thought it may seem I'm fooling_

_What are we gonna do?_

_What are we gonna do about it?_

When they tried to test it again this time the Scanner blew up in there face. When they cleaned off they tried again.

_Hello, I got something to tell you  
Hello, I got something to tell you  
You've been on my mind, wasting so much time..._

After finally finishing the Memory Scanner, the day of the Science Fair had finally arrived. As it turned out, it was also a big day for Goob. He was playing in a baseball championship game and he hadn't had any sleep since Gabriella and Lewis had been up late working on their project.

"Good luck today," Mildred said to Goob.

"I hope I can stay awake," Goob said. "'Cause Lewis and Gabbie were up all night working on their stupid project. But that's what happens when you get two science geeks for roommates." He took a sip of his apple juice. Then he saw the cup of coffee in Mildred's hands. He motioned for her to come close, which she did and he took her coffee and sipped it. "Ahh," Goob said. "That's good joe."

* * *

Then he walked off, sipping Mildred's coffee. Teresa came up the stairs and walked to the room. She took Mildred's hand and shook it.

"Hello Teresa. I'm just getting Lewis and Gabreilla."

Mildred walked into the room where Lewis and Gabriella were putting on the finishing touches to their project.

"You really think this will work, Lewis?" said Gabriella, uncertainly.

"Sure," Lewis said, "what could possibly go wrong?"

Mildred said, "All right, Einstein and Einsteinette, you both owe Michael big-time."

"Sorry," Lewis said. "Unlocking the secrets of the brain took a lot longer than we expected. But it's finished, Mildred."

"Yep," Gabriella said, "we recalibrated the headset, so the neuro-circuits will connect! In other words, we cracked the hippocampus!" She said handing Teresa music back. The notice Teresa was blushing a little. " I won't ask you Teresa. how'd you get taller then us?" Teresa shrugged now. "And what's with your own invention."

Teresa glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Ok ok you enter also-No you didn't. just did it for fun?" Teresa nodded. Behind her hair there was a smile.

"Really," Mildred said.

"Now we gotta see if this works," Lewis said.

Lewis was about to push the button that would start the machine, until the alarm clock rang.

"Oh no, we're late!" Lewis said as Gabbie and him placed the machine on the red wagon. Teresa grabbed there bags and ran off with them.

* * *

He and Gabriella quickly hurried off.

"I know you both have got a lot on your plate today," Mildred said, "but, I've scheduled an interview for you both this afternoon."

"No thanks," Lewis called over his shoulder, as he and Gabriella quickly took their invention in their wagon away.

"What?! Lewis Gabriella this is about being adopted," Mildred said. "You both will be back here, clean, happy, and on time."

"We're done with interviews, Mildred," Lewis said. "We're not going to be rejected, anymore."

"I know where your heads are," Mildred said. "But I'm telling you-get out of the past and look to the future." Teresa nodded as she searched for a song. _'Nothing can ever...and be in time. Stay gold'_ the song played then stopped.

"See even Teresa here know you two can find your family."

"We are and this is it," Lewis said. "This is our future."

"To the science fair!" Gabriella shouted as she, Lewis, and Teresa dragged the invention away.

They went on the bus.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "To the bus, then to the science fair!"

**Thanks 4 the reviews!**


	4. Who? What? Where? Why? US?

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinson's **(But I own the DVD of it)**or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

A moment later, Lewis Gabriella, and Teresa arrived at the science fair.

"I've got a feeling that this is gonna win first prize, Lew," Gabriella said.

"I do, too, Ella," Lewis said.

Teresa took their hands up and gave them a high-5. Then held up two signs. :**Good Luck Lewis and Gabbie**. Then the other said **The world's greatest inventors are fraternal twins!...Except the girl is better!**

"HAY!" Teresa gave a small laugh with Ella.

"You gotta admit. It was funny Lew!" Ella said.

"Sure Ella."

Lew and Ella were their pet names for each other. Then Ella is another nickname only Lews calls her.

* * *

Inside, the science fair was being set up. Some kids already had their projects set up.

"Dr. Krunklehorn," Mr. Willerstein said, "I know you're very busy at Invent co Labs. And we're just so happy to have you as a judge."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Willerstein," Dr. Krunklehorn said, speaking very fast. "Hey, you never know, one of your students may invent the next integrated circuit, or microprocessor, or integrated circuit. Oh wait, I said that already. Well, I just don't get out of the lab that much. Is that a bow tie? I like bow ties!" And then she said, exhausted, "I haven't slept in 8 days!"

"Uh, well then, can I get you a cot or something?"

But then, she slapped a patch onto his forehead and said, "Nope, I have the caffeine patch. Each patch is the equivalent of 12 cups of coffee." She rolled up her sleeve to reveal 9 caffeine patches on her arm, as she said, "You can stay up for days with no side effects." Mr. Willerstein peeled the caffeine patch off of his forehead and Dr. Krunklehorn screamed, making him jump. "Sorry," she said. Then she pointed to a boy wearing a toga and said, "Who's this?"

"This is one of our students," Mr. Willerstein said. "Stanley Pukowski."

Stanley waved and Dr. Krunklehorn said, "Ooh. So cute I just want to bite his chubby little cheeks."

But then she screamed, as a whistle went off, scaring her and she hid behind Mr. Willerstein. It was the coach.

"What's with the dress, Pukowski?" Coach asked.

Stanley said, "It's, uh, actually a toga, sir."

"Coach," Mr. Willerstein said. "It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Judging the science fair," Coach responded. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"And what makes you qualified to judge a science fair?"

"My gym."

Mr. Willerstein, desperate to change the subject, said, "Stanley, volcano."

"Behold," Stanley said, "the awesome power of Vesuvius!"

With that, he pressed the toggle switch, but nothing happened.

He tried again a few times and said, "The toggle switch isn't toggling."

Dr. Krunklehorn was catching a quick nap.

"Dr. Krunklehorn," Mr. Willerstein said.

She jerked awake and shouted, "Barium-cobalt-einstein-kool-ade!"

"I don't know what she just said," Coach said, "...BUT THIS PROJECT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Then he shouted to Stanley, "NOW, GIVE ME 20 LAPS AROUND THE GYM! COME ON! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! LET'S GO!"

"Coach," Mr. Willerstein said.

"I'm watching you," Coach said to Stanley.

* * *

As Stanley ran, there was a boy near all the science projects He had black hair, with one hair that stood up near his forehead, wore a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it and wore blue jeans. Apparently, he seemed to be looking for someone or something. As he walked by, Lewis, Teresa and Gabriella arrived, with the Memory Scanner in tow. The strange boy stopped near a poster that said, 'Movie Magic,' and Lewis and Gabriella passed by, barely even giving him a second glance. He gasped in surprise as he saw them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Krunklehorn, Mr. Willerstein, and Coach had come near a display of fire ants, which were Lizzy's. She was an angry-looking girl. (Emo or something?)

"Okay," Mr. Willerstein said, "next up is Lizzy and her fire ant farm."

"That's right," she said.

"Lizzy," Mr. Willerstein said, as he, Dr. Krunklehorn, and Coach examined the fire ants, "we talked about the fire ants. You know they have a tendency to bite people?"

"Only my enemies," she responded kinda slowly and in a evil way.

Mr. Willerstein laughed, nervously, as Dr. Krunklehorn tapped the glass and said, "Just keep moving. Top notch, Lizzy!"

* * *

As Lewis and Gabriella went to their assigned table, the boy followed them, observing them. Teresa noice the kid and watched him from a table far away. Lewis and Gabriella had a sudden feeling that they were being watched, so they looked behind them and the boy ducked back behind the covered Memory Scanner. The two turned to each other and shrugged, as they continued walking. The boy glanced out from the right and Lewis and Gabriella looked behind them again and he ducked back behind the Memory Scanner. Lewis and Gabriella arrived at their assigned spot and they both lifted the Memory Scanner, with some effort, onto the table.

Gabriella walked over to her brother's side, brushing off her hands. The two both lifted up the blanket, only to find the boy there. They both screamed in surprise and landed on their backs.

The boy looked around and said, "This area's not secure. Get in!"

"Hey," Gabriella said, in surprise, as her brother was dragged in. "What the...?" But she never finished what she was going to say, as the boy then dragged her in. Teresa ran over with her Ipod and looked under with them.

"Girl get outta here." The boy said.

"No way kid!" Lewis said.

"She's with us." Gabriella said.

The boy sighed and nodded. "Fine fine fine." Then the boy said, "Have you both been approached by a tall man in a bowler hat?"

"What?" Lewis said, in confusion.

"Hey, hey," the boy said, "I'll ask the questions here."

"Okay," Lewis said. "Good-bye."

"Yeah, see ya," Gabriella said, as she followed her brother and friend.

But she and Lewis were dragged back in, as the boy said, "Alright, didn't want to pull rank on you, but you both forced my hand." He pulled out a badge and said, "Special Agent Wilbur Robinson of the TCTF."

"What?" Lewis said.

"Time Continuum Task Force," Wilbur responded. "I'm here to protect you both."

"Well," Gabriella began.

But Wilbur covered her mouth. Teresa had a weird feeling about this kid and stopped her music. Wilbur went on. "Now, tall man, bowler hat, approached you?"

Gabriella wiped her lips and Lewis said, "No, why?"

Wilbur sighed and said, "I could lose my badge for this. He's a suspect in a robbery."

"What did he steal?" Lewis said, as he and Gabriella exchanged worried glances.

"A Time Machine," Wilbur responded.

"A what?" Gabriella said.

"I've tracked him to this time," Wilbur said, "and my informants say he's after you two."

"Us?" Lewis said. "Why us?"

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet," Wilbur said. "And by HQ, I mean headquarters."

"We know what it means," Gabriella said, starting to get a little irked with him. Teresa held up a hand ready to slap Wilbur.

"Good," Wilbur said. "You're both smart kids. That might keep you alive. For now. Just worry about your little science gizmo and leave the perp to me." He left, but then came back and said, "And by perp, I mean-"

"We know what it means," Lewis and Gabriella said, in unison.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Smarty-pants," Wilbur said. He looked at Teresa and shook her hand. "nice to meet you egg head-OWW!" he yelled as Teresa bit his hand and slapped his face. Holding a sign she wrote saying '**Touch me...and you die'**

And with that, he left.

"Well," Gabriella said to Lewis, a bit relieved. "Looks like we won't be hearing from him again."

* * *

**LOL! Thanks again. Aww man Wilbur tired to get Teresa!**

**next up...something that I don;t Know About!**


	5. Today is the day! or maybe not

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

Wilbur looked out from behind the Memory Scanner. And the first thing he saw was a figure in a robe with a hat on top.

"Bowler Hat Guy," he shouted. He quickly ran over and accidentally knocked a science project, containing frogs, over. And he ended up knocking over a kid with another science project.

"My frogs," a girl shouted.

"You're not gonna get away with it," Wilbur shouted, as he emerged from the robe.

A kid looked up and Wilbur said, "Kid with science project."

"Dude," the kid said, "you almost messed up my solar system."

Wilbur laughed nervously and the girl shouted, again, "My frogs are getting away!"

And with that, Wilbur ended up helping the girl pick up the frogs. Up on the stage, someone hid behind the curtain. This person had a wiry mustache, brown hair, and wore a bowler hat. He was watching Lewis and Gabriella, who were busily getting the Memory Scanner ready.

Suddenly, the bowler hat floated off the man's head. It made it's way on top of the ceiling to the place where Lewis and Gabriella were. Lewis held the headphones while Teresa held a few wires, and while Gabbie hooked up a wire from the Memory Scanner to it, barely aware of the bowler hat floating towards them and underneath the blanket, as spider legs appeared from beneath it. It scurried beneath the blanket.

* * *

"Gotcha," the little girl said, as she caught the last of the frogs. "That's the last of them," she said to Wilbur, who was holding some of the frogs.

"Annoying little girl," he said. "I don't have time for this. I'm on a very important miss-"

"Don't sass me, boy," the girl said, angrily. "I know karate."

She made chopping motions with her hands.

Dr. Krunklehorn, Mr. Willerstein, and Coach walked by.

"Pukowski," Coach called out. "Feelin' the pain, lovin' the pain."

"Coach," Mr. Willerstein said.

"Ooh," Dr. Krunklehorn said. "Next up is Lewis and Gabriella!"

"Yes," Mr. Willerstein said. "Lewis and Gabriella. Excuse me." Then he whispered to Lewis and Gabriella, "Lewis, Gabriella, tell me this thing is not gonna..." He made an exploding sound.

"It's okay," Lewis said.

"It'll work this time," Gabriella said. But then she muttered under her breath as an afterthought, "I hope."

"We won't let you down," Lewis said. "We promise." Teresa nodded and gave two thumbs up.

"Teresa, you gonna have to talk one of these days. I am so tired of you wirting words on paper" Mr. Willerstein said standing back to where the coch and Dr. Krunklehorn wre standng.

"Alright, Lewis and Gabriella," Mr. Willerstein said, "knock 'em dead." But then he came back and said, "Figure of speech. Please don't kill anyone."

"Got it," Gabbie said, with a wink.

Lewis gave the thumbs-up.

* * *

Underneath the blanket, the bowler hat scurried near a bracket.

* * *

"Okay," Mr. Willerstein said, "stand back, everybody. This project will knock your socks off." Teresa and Wilbur were watching from behind the three judges as Mr. Willerstein said, "You might wanna stand back a little."

A bunch of kids had also gathered.

Lewis cleared his throat and said, "Have you ever forgotten something and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember?"

* * *

Underneath the blanket, the bowler hat began unscrewing some bolts.

* * *

"Well," Gabriella said, with a grin, "what happens to these forgotten memories?"

"We both propose," Lewis said, "they're stored somewhere in your brain."

* * *

The bowler hat finished unscrewing all the bolts and leaned the bracket away.

* * *

"We built a machine," Gabriella said, "that can retrieve them."

The three judges were getting amazed and Wilbur smiled a little at Gabriella and Lewis. Teresa held up the two signs from before again.

"We call it the Memory Scanner," Lewis said, as he and Gabriella pulled aside the blanket to reveal the Memory Scanner.

"Ooh, it's shiny," Dr. Krunklehorn said with gorwing bright eyes.

Wilbur smiled and nodded as Teresa gave a thumbs up.

"Lewis and Gabriella," Mr. Willerstein said, "how does the Memory Scanner work?"

"First," Lewis said, "you input the desired period of time on this keypad."

"Then," Gabriella said, as she pulled a headphone from Lewis's ear to reveal a laser, "a laser scans your cerebral cortex where your memories are stored."

"The retrieved memory is then displayed on this monitor," Lewis said.

"Wrap it up," Dr. Krunklehorn said. "I'll take two!"

"We're going back twelve years, 3 months, and 11 days," Lewis said, as he typed it in on the keypad.

"Why that particular day?" asked Coach. "You didn't think I was paying attention, did you?"

"Uh, well," Gabriella said, "that was the day...Let's just say that was a very important day in our lives."

"Fair enough," Coach said, "play ball."

Lewis started up the Memory Scanner and said, "It's just take a second to get the turbines going."

The fan started up and Lewis and Gabriella held their breath. Teresa notice that the bracket was shaking, but the twins didn't notice that the bracket was shaking, because it wasn't attached to the machine. Lewis and Gabbiewatched anxiously as a light appeared on the screen.

"Whoa," Dr. Krunklehorn said.

Wilbur watched as Stanley ran by and he saw the bowler hat. And that was when he realized that something bad had happened. He gasped in surprise.

And Gabriella suddenly noticed that something was wrong with the turbine of the Memory Scanner.

* * *

Back on the stage, the man rubbed his hands together.

* * *

"Lewis, Gabriella," Wilbur shouted. "Wait!"

He dropped the frogs, but it was too late.

_Uh-oh_, Lewis and Gabriella thought nervously.

The fan got loose and everybody moved out of the way to avoid it. It broke a light and the sparks landed on Stanley's volcano.

"She's gonna blow," Stanley shouted.

"Oh no," Gabriella muttered and started to bite her nails with Teresa.

The judges quickly shielded themselves. Stanley tripped and the fire ant farm went flying through the air until it broke and the ants came loose upon Coach.

"Get off me," Coach shouted. But then he screamed as the ants started biting.

The man grinned evilly.

The smoke from the volcano set off the sprinklers. It was chaos everywhere as everybody ran about.

"Make it stop," Coach screamed, as he knocked over a number of posters.

"Just suck it up, okay?" Mr. Willerstein said. "Let us conduct ourselves in a way that we'll all be proud of tomorrow. Let's calm down!"

"Mr. Willerstein," Lewis said. "We didn't mean to!"

"Not now, Lewis and Gabriella," Mr. Willerstein said.

"We're sorry," Gabriella said. "We're so sorry!"

"Not now," the teacher responded, as he walked away.

Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other, sadly, as Lewis took the headset off in frustration and angrily took the keypad off. And with that, he and Gabriella turned and ran out of the gym.

"Wait, Lewis," Wilbur shouted, as he ran after the twins. "Gabriella!"

Teres ran after with them dropping a frog that she helped hold for Wilbur and ran after her friends.

The man walked over to the Memory Scanner as the bowler hat put the fan back where it belonged and put the screw back in.

The man, known as Bowler Hat Guy, chuckled evilly, as the bowler hat positioned itself on his head.

"Come, my dear," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Our future awaits."

He grabbed the Memory Scanner, put it on the wagon, and dragged it away, laughing evilly.

* * *

**O.M.G Gabbie and Lewi's machine didn't work. I blame the BHG!**


	6. The Future has arrived!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)**or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, Lewis and Gabriella were unaware that Bowler Hat Guy had been the reason why the Memory Scanner hadn't been working. They arrived at the rooftop and set their backpacks down on the crate that they usually sat on. Teresa coughed up to them and sat with them.

There was a brief pause and Gabriella screamed, angrily.

Lewis pulled out his composition notebook of the inventions that he and Gabriella had sketched. They both looked through it with anguish in both of their eyes.

They both knelt down and stared at a picture that Lewis had drawn of him, Gabriella, and their mother together. Lewis ripped it out and Gabriella tried to fight back the tears in her eyes. They stared at it one last time before the wind blew it out of Lewis's hands. They both sadly watched as it fluttered away in the wind.

Finally, they looked through the blueprints of the inventions they had written and they began tearing it out, one by one, until they came to the blueprints of the Memory Scanner that had now failed. Lewis crumpled it up into a ball and angrily tossed it across the roof. Then he,Gabbie, and Teresa sat down side by side with sad looks in their eyes. Teresa sat in the middle and patted there backs.

Something, suddenly hit Lewis in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Lewis asked Gabriella, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabbie , innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Teresa?" She shook her head.

They all turned and noticed the crumpled ball in front of both of them. They all looked around, wondering who had thrown it. Lewis tossed it again and this time, he and Gabriella watched as it landed.

But then, much to their surprise, Wilbur ran out, did a tuck and roll, and tossed it at them.

"Hey," Lewis said, in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

But the only response they got from Wilbur was: "Coo, coo, coo."

"So, that's the way you wanna play it, ah?" Gabriella said.

She, Teresa and Lewis weren't dumb. Lewis picked it up and he and Gabriella walked over across the rooftop to Wilbur's hiding place.

"Coo, coo," Wilbur continued to call out. "Coo-coo, coo."

Gabriella took the paper from Lewis and deliberately dropped it. Wilbur dashed out, making sure that nobody, other than Lewis,Gabriella and Teresa, was watching, and then he placed it directly into Gabriella's hand.

"Coo, coo," he said, as he patted her hand and went back into his hiding place.

Gabriella was left a little bewildered and flattered. Teresa took the paper from her hands and dropped it. Wilbur dashed out, again, and placed the paper in Teresa's hand then moved her to face Gabbie and Lewis. Then went back to his hiding place.

But then, Lewis said, "Would you quit that, please?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "I think we already know you're not a pigeon."

Wilbur dashed out again and covered their mouths. Hay Teresa is a mouse already why cover her mouth.

"Shh," he said. "You're both blowing my cover."

Lewis and Gabriella took his hands off of their mouths.

"But we're the only ones up here," Lewis said.

"That's what they want you to think," Wilbur said. He picked up the ball of paper, flattened it out, and said, "Now, enough moping, take this back to the science fair and fix it."

He pushed them across the roof to the door until Lewis and Gabriella pushed him away.

"Stop, stop," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, in agreement, "get away from us!" Teresa grabbed his shoulder and got ready to punch him. Wilbur took her hands off him and faced the twins,

* * *

"Maybe you've forgotten that I'm a time cop from the future," Wilbur said, as he showed his 'badge' to Lewis and Gabriella. "Should be taken very seriously."

"Let me see that," Gabriella said, as she took his 'badge' from him. On closer inspection, she then said, "Hey, wait a minute. This isn't a badge."

Lewis looked to see what she meant and said, "Yeah, this is a coupon for a tanning salon! You're a fake!" Teresa then started to crack up for two reasons 1: Wilbur was a fake. 2: Lewis wasn't acting like a dumb blond (A/N: Sorry its a joke from her, to him LOL)

As she laughed on the ground, Lewis and Gabriella went to grab their bags, Wilbur said, "Okay, you got me, I'm not a cop. But I really am from the future! And there really is this Bowler Hat Guy!" Teresa stopped and stood up.

"Oh, great," Gabbie muttered.

"Here we go again," Lewis said.

"He stole a Time Machine," Wilbur said, "came to the science fair, and ruined your project!"

"Our project didn't work, because we were no good," Lewis said. "There is no Bowler Hat Guy and there is no Time Machine!" Teresa shook her head and pointed to the invention. She nodded like crazy.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "and you're not from the future! You're _crazy_!"

"Whoa-ho," Wilbur said, "I am not crazy."

"Oh, yeah, Captain Time Travel?" Lewis said, as he and his two friends eyed Wilbur with suspicion. "Prove it!"

Wilbur tried to think and Gabbie said, "Yeah, just what we thought."

And with that, Lewis,Gabbie and Teresa walked over to the door and Wilbur got an idea.

Lewis opened the door and said, "We're just going to lock ourselves up in our room and hide under the covers for a couple of years."

All of them were about to go through, but Wilbur shut the door and said, "If I prove to you three I'm from the future, will you both go back to the science fair? And yes Teresa I will take you only cause 1: You were here the whole time. and 2: I know Gabriella here said you go everywhere with them." Teresa nodded

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Lewis said.

But suddenly, Wilbur began pushing them across the roof at a very rapid speed.

"Let go of us," Lewis said.

"Hey," Gabriella said, in surprise, as she and Lewis and Teresa suddenly noticed that they were getting close to the edge of the roof. "W-What are you doing? St-Stop that!"

"Yeah, let go of us," Lewis shouted, as soon as they reached the edge of the roof.

"Okay," Wilbur said.

He lifted them both up into the air and threw them over the side of the building. Lewis and Gabriella screamed, as they fell towards their deaths. But suddenly, Lewis and Gabriella landed hard. After a moment, Teresa landed on them and stood up, Gabriella opened one eye and her eyes widened at what she saw. Lewis noticed she was looking at.

* * *

They were hovering a hundred feet above the ground. Lewis and Gabriella both screamed, again. This time, Lewis jumped into Gabriella's arms, as their eyes widened in terror. Wilbur jumped down and Gabriella was confused, as she noticed a futuristic vehicle appear and Lewis continued screaming. They all stumbled backwards into a seat and watched as Wilbur started up the vehicle and they took off.

"What is this?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Gabriella said.

"To...the future!" Wilbur shouted.

There was a bright flash of light and Gabriella shielded her eyes. A moment later, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa gasped in surprise at what they saw. This place was really strange.

"Well, slap me twice and hand me to Mildred," Gabriella whispered to Lewis. "He was telling the truth the whole time."

Teresa wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Wilbur. Wilbur read from it "If an Ipod can work in this, may I please play a perfect song for this moment.

"What an Ipod?" WIlbur asked as Teresa held up her black classic Ipod. "Oh sure. That's the best part-oh and by the way in the future about 23 percent of people call that a 'UPod' why? Don't ask.

Teresa moved to the front and placed the Ipod inside and went to song 23.

* * *

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived  
the future has arrived  
the future has arrived

the future's arrived  
nobody can doubt  
the future is what everything's about  
it's better for you and its better for me  
it's better than what everybody thought it would be..

* * *

She paused the song as all of them saw three people, who waved to them and the twins both smiled and waved back. They both watched as a building was built by itself. This was called an Insta-Building. Teresa started the song again.

* * *

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived  
the future has arrived  
the future has arrived

the future's arrived  
nobody can doubt  
the future is what everything's about  
it's better for you and its better for me  
it's better than what everybody thouGHt it would be

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived today

the future's alive  
alive as can be  
just open your eyes it's as plain to see  
just don't be afraid  
just keep going on  
one step at a time and you can't go wrong

it's time to create  
time to grow  
if you're feeling right  
the world  
yeah she's changing  
don't it make you feel alive?  
the future has arrived

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived today  
the future's alive  
the future is alive today

ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah  
ah ah ah ah

the future's arrived  
nobody can doubt  
the future is what everything's about  
it's better for you  
it's better for me  
it's better than what everybody thought it would be

it's time to create  
time to grow  
if you're feeling right  
the world  
yeah she's changing  
and life's rearranging  
don't it make you feel alive?  
the future has arrived

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived today  
the future's alive  
the future is alive today

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived today  
the future's alive  
the future is alive today

the future has arrived  
the future has arrived today  
the future's alive  
the future is alive today

the future has arrived today  
the future has arrived today  
the future has arrived today  
the future has arrived today

* * *

The Time Machine flew past a sign that said, 'Todayland.' And the girls giggled as they noticed people in bubbles floating by.

As they flew by, Wilbur asked, "Is this proof enough for you both?"

"Is it ever," Lewis said. "We never thought that time travel could be possible in our lifetime."

"Why didn't we think of it before, Lewis?" Gabbie said, with a grin. "Here it is, right in front of us!"

"The truth will set you free, brother and sister and friend," Wilbur said.

"This is beyond anything we could've imagined," Lewis said. Then he turned to Gabriella and said, "This means it can change our life, Gabriella." Teresa looked at him and held a sign that read 'Bein' a blond again?'

"No. I mean this could change everything for me and Gabbie. I'm not a blond this time."

Teresa wrote: OK!

"That's right, you can," Wilbur said. "Next stop: the science fair to fix your Memory Scanner."

"Hey, we're not gonna fix that stupid Memory Scanner," Lewis said, as he and Gabriella exchanged smiles, as they got another idea.

Wilbur stopped the Time Machine and said, in surprise, "What?!" Teresa stood up with him.

"Wilbur, this is a Time Machine," Gabriella said. "Why should we fix our dumb invention when you can take us to see our mom in this ship?"

"Uh," Wilbur said. "Um..."

"We can actually go back to that night and stop her from giving us up," Lewis said.

"The answer is not a Time Machine," Wilbur said, as he held out the plans for the Memory Scanner. "It's this!"

"This," Lewis said, as he took it from Wilbur. "You wanna know what we think about this?"

Lewis tore it in two and Gabriella tore it into two as well, so there were only four pieces of it.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur said.

"Sorry, Wilbur," Lewis said, as he walked over to the steering wheel. "You don't know what we've lived through."

"Lewis, no," Wilbur shouted.

He and Lewis began wrestling with the steering wheel and Gabbie and Teresa (who grabbed he Ipod) suddenly noticed that they were going out of control.

* * *

"Uh, guys?" She said, nervously.

"Let go," Wilbur shouted.

"You're not the boss of us," Lewis said.

"Guys?" Gabriella said, nervously, as she noticed that they were starting to go down to the ground.

"Yes, I am," Wilbur said. "I'm 13! That makes me older!"

"Well, we were born in the past," Lewis said. "Which makes us the boss of you!"

Gabriella sighed.

Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "**GUYS! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE A COUPLE OF BRATS**!" With that Teresa slapped both of there heads and held a sing hat read: Wilbur and Lewis are acting like **REAL DUMB BLONDS**!

But, just then, the steering wheel came free and Gabriella muttered, "Uh-oh."

The Time Machine bounced off a building and Gabriella, Lewis, Teresa and Wilbur screamed. They landed on the grass.

Gabriella emerged and said, "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Lewis said, "I'm okay." Teresa stood up and wiped dirt off her. She checked her Ipod and nodded with a thumbs.

Wilbur looked up, stared at the steering wheel in his hand, and said, "I am so dead." A moment later, they were out of the Time Machine, and Wilbur said, "I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it! Mom and Dad are going to kill me! And I can tell you this: It will not be done with mercy!"

"Isn't there, like, a Time Machine repair shop or something?" Lewis asked.

"No," Wilbur said. "There's only two Time Machines in existence and Bowler Hat Guy has the other!"

"Well, somebody's gonna have to fix this," Gabriella said. She and Lewis were getting a bit worried that they would have to stay in the future for forever.

"Good idea," Wilbur said, pushing Lewis and Gabriella towards the broken Time Machine. "You're both smart. You fix it."

"Are you nuts?" Lewis said. "We can't fix this thing!"

"Yes, you can," Wilbur said. "You broke it, you fix it." Teresa rolled her eyes at him and shook her hed holding a sign that said: Wilbur your named after the pig.

"I was not named after the pig Teresa!" Teresa rolled her eyes and played her music.

"And why do you have that? is because you hate the twins and-" She slapped his face.

Gabriella pulled Lewis aside and they both whispered something to each other. They stopped whispering and nodded.

"Alright," Gabriella said. "We'll fix your Time Machine, but on one condition."

"We fix it," Lewis said, "you take us back to see our mom."

* * *

**Ohhh Wilbur got slapped at least five times today! LOL maybe a new record for him! LOL you think Wilbur will agree to the deal?**


	7. 2 hats: One pure Evil One not so evil

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

Back in the past, Bowler Hat Guy was carrying the Memory Scanner into a building.

He walked up to a desk and said to the lady, "Good day, madam. I'm here to change the future."

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"I must speak with the man in charge immediately."

"Yes sir."

"I have an appointment with destiny."

"Very good, sir," she said. "I'll let Smith know and I'll have your dry cleaning delivered."

Bowler Hat Guy's smile faded, as he realized that she was actually talking to someone on the speakers.

"What?" Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Now, what time is your appointment?" The lady asked.

"A-Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, what time is your appointment?"

The bowler hat on top of Bowler Hat Guy's head beeped. Bowler Hat Guy looked at the clock on the table and said, "Big hand on the...ooh! 2 o'clock!"

"You're the two o'clock," she said, in disbelief.

"Um, yes," he said. "Yes, I am."

"You're Mary Johnson?"

"Yes. Mary's short for..."

"Marian?"

"Can that be a boy name?"

She sighed and said, "Yes."

"Yes."

"Have a seat."

"Oh, goodie!"

Bowler Hat Guy picked up the box containing the Memory Scanner. He sat down and pulled out a binder that had a unicorn on the cover.

* * *

He opened it to reveal a checklist.

"Pass on invention as my own, check," he said. "Ooh, I love checklists."

"The board's ready to see you now," the lady said.

Bowler Hat Guy shut the binder.

"Ooh," Bowler Hat Guy said, excitedly. But then his smile faded. "Wait," he said. "What am I going to say?"

The bowler hat beeped.

"I can never remember that," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Would you-Why don't you go? You do it so much better than me."

The bowler hat beeped again.

"That's really true," Bowler Hat Guy said. "A hat without a head couldn't pass off an invention as its own."

The bowler hat beeped once again.

"Fantastic," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Great idea. I'm so glad I have you."

He picked up the box.

A moment later, he stuck his head through the door and the bowler hat appeared outside of the room. It held up a sign that said, 'Prepare to be amazed.'

"Prepare to be amazed," Bowler Hat Guy read. But then he said, "Ooh, I got it!" He entered and said, with gusto, "Prepare to be amazed!"

He read the cue card, "This is my invention. I doubt any of you have seen anything as brilliant as this device!"

"Oh, well," the board member said, as he looked at a card, "Miss...Johnson?"

"It's Ms." Bowler Hat Guy said.

"You have two minutes. Please begin."

"Madames and monsieurs," Bowler Hat Guy said, still reading the cue card. "Voila!"

"Ooh," a board member said. "It's shiny!"

"What is that thing?" The head of the board said.

"I like to call it my..." Bowler Hat Guy began. He looked out the window and said again, "To call it my..."

He tried to read the sign, but it was too bright.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" The head of the board said, as he looked behind him to see what Bowler Hat Guy was looking at.

"No," Bowler Hat Guy said, abruptly. "The sun...in my eyes."

"Well, then let me close the blinds."

He began closing them and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Wait! No, I..."

Doris tried to show him the signs, but it was too late. The blinds were closed.

"Now, the name?" The head of the board said.

"Oh, well," Bowler Hat Guy said, "there'll be time for names at a later date. The point is, I have a special invention. Yes. You must love it and buy it and mass-produce it!"

He ran across the table to put the headphones on the head of the board's head.

"And the best part is," he said, "it's got really comfy headphones."

He tried to put it on but it had gone as far as it could reach.

"Uh, I would-could you lean forward just a little bit, please?" Bowler Hat Guy asked. The head of the board did as he was told and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Yes, thank you."

"Yes," the head of the board said. "They are quite comfortable. Now, what do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"Oh, nothing of consequence. I simply wish to...CRUSH THE DREAMS OF A POOR LITTLE ORPHAN BOY AND GIRL! After that, it's a little fuzzy."

"You mean you haven't thought this through? 30 seconds."

Bowler Hat Guy dashed down the table over to the Memory Scanner and said, "Allow me to show you how it works. First, we turn it on." But then he trailed off and said, "Uh...let's see. That's not it."

He pressed a button and the Memory Scanner started to come apart. He tried to put it back in, but then the fan fell off. The egg timer dinged. The machine fell over and the head of the board was sent straight into Bowler Hat Guy.

* * *

"So, where do I sign?" Bowler Hat Guy asked.

Bowler Hat Guy was tossed out of the building. The bowler hat flew up to him and held out a cue sign that said, 'Watch out!'

"Watch ou-" Bowler Hat Guy began to say, but was cut short, as he got hit by the box that contained the broken Memory Scanner. He got up, as the bowler hat put the pieces into the box and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Doris, it's all over. Our hopes and dreams dashed, like so many pieces of a broken machiney thing."

Doris handed Bowler Hat Guy his binder and beeped.

"You're right," Bowler Hat Guy said, "success is still ours for the taking."

Doris gave Bowler Hat Guy a pencil and Bowler Hat Guy erased the check in front of 'Pass invention off as my own.' He drew a box below it and wrote, 'Get that ! boy and girl,' and underlined it.

"We must find those kids," Bowler Hat Guy said.

**Bad guy! Bad guy! BAD GUY!**


	8. Meet The Robinson and Fragmagucci's

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister? and a friend outside the orphange? What if they had an adventure of a life time?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

Back in the future, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa helped Wilbur push the broken Time Machine up a hill.

"We'll sneak this thing into the garage," Wilbur said. "You'll have all the tools you need."

"Thank you," Gabriella said.

"What about your parents?" asked Lewis.

"My mom never goes in there," Wilbur said, "and my dad and my aunt are on a business trip until tomorrow morning. Then my soon-to-be aunt is visting a friend in Dublin You and your sister have got til then to fix it."

"Well, fine," Lewis said, "but we're both gonna need some blueprints or something for this."

"Don't worry," Wilbur said. "I got someone who can help us with that."

"And that would be...?" Gabriella asked. Teresa held up a sign that said 'A friend of Wilbur?'

"Yes. My friend."

They arrived at the garage, a window opened, and a booming voice said, scaring Lewis and Gabriella out of their wits, Teresa just stood there and looked up from behind her hair. "Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?"

Gabriella jumped into Lewis's arms, fear written all over their faces.

Lewis glared at her and Gabriella grinned nervously and said, as she got down, "Leg cramps, sorry."

"Carl, it's me," Wilbur said. "Let me in!"

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password," the voice said.

Lewis, gabbie, and Teresa started giggling, until Wilbur glared at them and they all shut up.

"Carl, what are you talking about?" asked Wilbur, in confusion. "We don't have a password."

"Yes, we do," the voice responded. "I made up one while you were gone."

"How am I supposed to know what it is?"

"He does have a point," Gabriella stage-whispered to Lewis.

"You..." the voice said. "Good point."

The window closed and the garage door opened. Wilbur walked in, followed by Lewis and Gabriella, who pushed in the Time Machine.

"Welcome back, little buddy," Carl the robot said to Wilbur. "So, uh, what's up with the stolen Time Machine? Did you find it?"

Wilbur gave him a sarcastic look.

"Apparently not," Carl said, answering his own question. "And you managed to bust this one as well."

"It'll be fixed before Dad and Aunt Becky get home," Wilbur said.

"How do you suppose that's gonna happen?" Carl asked. But then he saw Lewis, Gabriella and Teresa and said, "Who are they?"

"Wow, Lewis," Gabriella said, "it's a real robot!"

"Hi, I'm Lewis," Lewis said.

"And I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said.

Teresa was written and held up by Teresa.

Carl began screaming, as he ran off. Lewis and Gabriella watched in confusion as Carl ran over to a tube and got sucked up.

"Well," Lewis said to Gabriella as they both backed away, not noticing Wilbur's nervous expression, "that was unexpected."

Wilbur quickly put a fruit hat onto both of their heads. Then brushed back Teresa hair and placed a hat on her. He notice that she had big beautiful Heart of the Ocean eyes. She punched his arm and slapped his face. But kept the hat on her head.

"As was that," Gabriella added. "Hay Teresa yous got dark blue eyes. nice."

"If my family finds out, I brought you all from the past," Wilbur said, "they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave."

Gabbie opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, and Wilbur said, "And I'm not exaggerating! Well, yes I am. But not the point. The point is your hair's a dead giveaway."

* * *

"Why would our hair be a dead giveaway?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question," Wilbur said.

"Hey," Gabriella said. "Where are you going?"

"That's another excellent question," Wilbur said.

He got sucked up the tube and Lewis said, "We don't want to just sit here."

Wilbur came back and said, like they were dogs, "Stay."

"But-" Gabriella protested.

Wilbur came back again and pointed at them. Then he left.

"Well," Gabriella said to Lewis. "No use arguing with him."

Lewis muttered, "I'll say." Teresa walked over to a Travel Tube and got sucked up. The twins didn't see her.

"Teresa?" Lewis called. "Where are you?"

But then, he walked over to the Travel Tube and peered in. Suddenly, he got sucked in and screamed.

"Hang on, Lewis," Gabriella screamed, as she ran over. "I'm comin' for ya!"

Then she was sucked up and she and Lewis screamed like heck as they were sucked up. Teresa landed and rolled to the sdie knowing who was coming next. Then Lewis ended up on a lawn, followed by Gabriella.

"I'm okay," she said. But then, she realized that Lewis was nowhere to be seen. "Lewis?" She called out. "Lewis?"

"Gabriella," Lewis said.

"Yeah, Lewis?" Gabriella said, as she looked down, but then said, "Oh."

"You're sitting on me," Lewis said.

She got up and said, "Sorry."

They looked and saw a house with an 'R' on the front.

"Wow," Lewis and Gabriella said, in awe. Teresa had big wide eyes and salpped her face. Nope not dreaming.

A moment later, they walked up the steps towards the house. They approached a vase and then, much to their surprise, a man's head popped out.

"Hey," he said. "Ring my doorbell." Teresa just looked at the man with confused looks.

Lewis and Gabriella backed into another vase and another man's head popped out.

"No, no, ring my doorbell," he said. "Ring it, ring it, ring it. Look at this doorbell, ring it."

Lewis, Gabriella and Teresa backed away and Gabbie's back touched the doorbell. A tune began blaring on the horns, making Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa fall on top of each other in surprise. Teresa

"Yes," the second man said.

"And that was accidental," the first man said. "That's an accidental ring. It doesn't count. It's in the rule book, look it up. "Flathead". the other head said.

"Short roots" the other said back.

"seven brain." the oteh said

Just then, the door opened and Lewis and Gabriella turned. An octopus had opened the door and Lewis and Gabriella saw the octopus. Gabriella and Teresa and Lewis gasped in surprise and their eyes widened in horror. All three kids ran away

"What do you mean, don't go to the family?" Carl asked Wilbur. "How can we not go to the family in this time of family crisis? By leaving the garage door open, you let the Time Machine get stolen and now, the entire time stream could be altered! That and someone took my bike."

"Look," Wilbur said, "I told you. It's gonna all work out." On the floor in front of them were three dolls of Lewis, Gabriella, and Wilbur. "First, we keep Lewis and Gabriella in the garage, away from everybody. I show up and give them the pep-talk of the century. Then they fix the Time Machine."

"Why is it an acorn?" Carl asked.

"I didn't have time to sculpt everything," Wilbur said. "Okay, now, the Time Machine's fixed, their confidence in inventing is restored, they go back to the science fair, fix their Memory Scanner, thus restoring the space time continuum."

"What about taking them back to seeing their mom?"

"I just told them that to buy some time."

"Oh, yeah," Carl said, sarcastically. "Can't see that one blowing up in your face."

"Trust me," Wilbur said. "I've got it all under control. Wilbur Robinson never fails." But then his smile faded, as he said, "But, on the slight chance that I do..."

"On the slight chance," Carl said. "You know what? I'll run the numbers." Carl ran the numbers and looked at the results. He gasped in horror.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked him.

"Uh, well," Carl said, "it's nothing pertained. You know, there's not necessarily-" Wilbur gave him a look and Carl said, "There's a 99.999999 chance that you won't exist."

"What?"

"I didn't want to tell you."

"I won't exist?"

"And where does that leave me? Alone, rusting in a corner."

"Nah, what am I worried about? Now, blueprints?"

Carl handed him the blueprints for the Time Machine. And Wilbur ran off.

"If this thing ever blows over," Carl said, as he left, "I've really gotta get away from you and get some quiet **time."**

But what neither of them knew was that Lewis Gabriella and/or Teresa weren't in the garage. They were outside, running away from the monster. They glanced behind them to make sure that no monster was running after them, until they bumped into someone. They looked up and Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Somebody check me into a loony bin," she said. "I've gone completely mad!" Teresa looked at her and made a '?' only in big way.

There was a face painted on the back of a man's head.

"What the-?" The man said. He turned around and he laughed and said, "Well, hey there, little fellas. I know what you're thinking. My clothes are not on backwards. My head is." Teresa started to crack up and clapped for the joke.

He laughed and a rimshot sounded in the background.

"I used to tell that one to my science students," he said. "They didn't laugh either. Except this one here loves the joke. Thank you!"

_I can imagine why,_ Gabriella thought.

"What are your names, Fruitheads?" He asked.

"I'm Lewis," Lewis said, "and she's Gabriella. And She's Teresa. But-"

"Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa, huh? Well, say, Lewis Teresa, Gabbie. You haven't seen any teeth around here, have you?"

"Beg you pardon?" asked Gabriella.

"Teeth?" Lewis said, in confusion.

"Yeah, my teeth," the old man said, showing his mouth, and Lewis and Gabriella made faces of disgust. Teresa just looked away "Been diggin' holes all day," he said, as he referred to a bunch of holes across the lawn. "Can't find them anywhere," the old man said.

"Alright, look, old man," Lewis said. "We need to get back to the garage."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Wilbur left us down there and we weren't supposed to leave. And these monsters on the porch attacked us-"

"Monsters?" The old man said, in confusion. "There's no monsters on the porch, you ninnies."

"Listen to us," Lewis said.

"I also didn't think there was a woodchuck living on my arm," he said. "And, look," he said, revealing a woodchuck. "Hope he ain't got rabies." Teresa smiled and took the animal off him setting it down to get free.

"Listen," Gabbie said. "We need to get back to the garage."

"Sure," he said, "I'll get you both back to the garage in a jiffy. I know a shortcut."

They arrived in a vast room and the old man said, "Welcome to the garage." Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa looked around and discovered that it wasn't the garage. "Well, I'm completely lost," he admitted.

* * *

"Hiya, Grandpa," a woman said.

"Hey, Aunt Billie," Grandpa said. "Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa, and I are looking for the garage."

"We have a garage," a man asked. He was wearing a strange jumpsuite and tall had. Teresa saw this and looked away.

"Apparently so," Grandpa said.

"Lewis, Gabbie, Teresa, will you both give me a hand and time my race?" He asked.

"Okay, Gaston," Aunt Billie said. "My toy train is ready for you!"

Lewis and Gabriella watched in surprise as a huge train came in. Teresa fainted on the ground. Gaston picked her back up and placed her on the couch as he went to get his cannon.

"That's a toy train?" Lewis and Gabriella asked, in disbelief.

Gaston pulled his cannon up next to the toy train and Gabriella said, "Okay, on your mark..."

"Get set," Lewis said.

"Go?" Gabriella said.

Gaston flew from the cannon and landed on a column. The 'toy train' got to the finish line.

"3.7 seconds," Lewis said.

"I win," Gaston said.

But then, the column landed on top of him and Gabriella said, "Ooh. That gotta hurt" Teresa was next to her and saw the column on Gaston. She laughed her head off **again.**

* * *

Back in the garage, Wilbur arrived and said, "Okay, Lewis and Gabriella. I got the blueprints." But then he noticed that Lewis or Gabriella weren't there. "Lewis?" He called out. "Gabriella?" he called again. "**Teresa?"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Grandpa, Lewis, and Gabriella and Teresa passed a man watching TV.

"That's Uncle Joe," Grandpa said. "He works out."

* * *

A moment later, Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa, and Grandpa emerged from a toilet.

"This isn't the garage," Lewis pointed out.

"I know," Grandpa said.

* * *

Moments later, they were looking inside of a turkey.

"I don't think the garage was in here either," Gabriella said.

Just then, a brawny man walked past them. Teresa and Gabbie started to blush quickly.

"Egad," the man said.

"That's Uncle Art," Grandpa said.

"A real super hero?" asked Lewis in surprise.

"For a super hero, he's really hot," Gabriella said. "Bet the girls fawn over him." Teresa earched on her Ipod a picture. She saw the picture and showed it Gabbie. Gabbie blushed and smile. "ha yeah!. Girls fall for the body!"

"Another galaxy needs a large cheese pizza with thin crust," Art said. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"He's a pizza delivery guy," Grandpa said.

"Okay, scratch the 'super hero' part," Gabriella said. "For a pizza delivery guy, he's really hot." Teresa smiled and nodded.

* * *

Wilbur arrived in the train room and called out, "Lewis? Gabriella?"

Meanwhile, the two said twins and Teresa were standing on top of a roof with Grandpa.

"What are we doing up here?" asked Grandpa.

"Looking for the garage," Lewis said.

"Oh yeah," he said.

He grabbed their hands and jumped off. Lewis screamed. Teresa jumped after they did.

But Gabriella quickly straightened her legs and shouted, "Keep your legs straight when you hit the ground!" Teresa did a front flip in the air and laughed again.

They landed on the grass which was a bit like a trampoline and they landed safely on a topiary shaped like a loaf of bread.

"Wow, that was fun," Teresa wrote on a piece of paper

Meanwhile, a picture was being painted red.

"Laszlo," a woman wearing a sky scraper hat said. "You stop painting my hat or I'm tellin' Ma!"

"Ah, lighten up, sis," Laszlo said.

"Lasz, I mean it," she said, angrily.

"Children, please," a man named Uncle Fritz said. "Your mother's trying to take a nap here!"

But, suddenly, a puppet emerged and said, "What is all the yelling out here?"

"She/he started it," Laszlo and Tallulah said.

"I don't wanna hear anymore," the puppet said.

"Now, sweetie," Fritz said, but was cut short, as she slapped him on the jaw.

Gabriella, who was watching the whole thing with her brother and friend and Grandpa, said, "Ouch."

"Don't you 'sweetie' me!" She said. "I'm going for a drive!"

Everybody watched as she walked off and they heard the sound of a car peeling away in the distance.

"That's strange," Grandpa said. "She usually takes the Harley."

"Yes," Gabriella said. "But that's what we women tend to do when we're angry." Teresa smiled and took out her Ipod and little stero. And played a song. Well one part of a song.

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilbur emerged from the toilet, plugging his nose, and called out, "Guys?"

"Ooh," Grandpa said to Lewis Gabbie and Teresa. "I think my wife, Lucille, is baking cookies!"

"Well," Gabriella said, thinking that this would be one person that would be normal, "I do love cookies."

Grandpa opened the door and Lewis and Gabriella saw an old lady with pink hair dancing to disco music.

"Bake them cookies, Lucille," Grandpa said. Teresa smiled and loved the disco ball.

A moment later, they were outside again and Lewis said, "Why is your dog wearing glasses?"

"Because his insurance won't pay for contacts," Grandpa said. Teresa and Gabbie looked at eachother and shrugged.

There was another rimshot in the background.

"That's Uncle Spike," Grandpa said, pointing out the two people, who were in the vases, "and that's Uncle Dimitri." The door opened revealing the octopus from before and Grandpa said, "Oh, look, there's-"

Lewis and Gabriella screamed and hid behind Grandpa. Teresa just looked at the purple 'monster'

"That's the monster," Lewis said, as he and Gabriella panicked.

"Oh no, Lewis and Gabriella," Grandpa said. "That's just the butler, Lefty."

"N-Nice to meet you," Lewis said.

"H-How do you do?" Gabriella said. They shook his arm being shy. Teresa smiled and gave a warm hand/arm shake.

"Hey, Lefty," Grandpa said. "Any idea how to get to the garage?"

Lefty groaned something in response.

"That's true," Grandpa said. "We didn't ask her yet."

"Her?" Gabriella asked.

"Who?" Lewis asked.

"Wilbur's mom," Grandpa told them, as he led them to a room. "Franny. I think you're gonna like her."

He opened the doors and Lewis and Gabriella did a double-take at what they saw. She was conducting a band of frogs.

_Yeah,_ Gabriella said. _I've gone mad._

* * *

"Hey, guys," Franny said.

Teresa grinned, as she noticed her foot starting to tap to the music. And she realized that Franny looked a little familiar. Or she knew someone who looks like Franny

"Frogs?" Lewis and Gabriella said, in surprise.

"Taught 'em everything I know," Franny said.

"Franny, this is Lewis and Gabriella," Grandpa said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Lewis said.

"Great timing," Franny said. "We need three people on maracas!"

As the frog continued singing, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa happily shook their maracas to the rhythm and Teresa realized that this was a song she had used to listen to when she was 9. The frog leapt and landed on Lewis's hat as he continued singing.

"Oh," Lewis said, as he realized that the frog had chosen him as his perch.

And that was when Lewis noticed something in the frog's mouth.

"Grandpa," Lewis said. "I think we found your teeth."

As soon as the frog finished his song, Grandpa squeezed the frog's stomach and his teeth landed in his mouth.

"Sarsaparilla," Grandpa said. "My teeth are back!"

"Ring-a-ding-ding," the frog said, as he leapt away.

Everyone came in and congratulated Grandpa. Lewis and Gabriella moved out of the way. Teresa got coucht in the crowed but fell the floor.

"Right," Gabriella said.

"Well, glad we got out with the teeth," Lewis said. "But-wow, would you look at the time?"

Lewis grabbed Teresa and Gabbie's hand and dragged her along. The three ran away until they bumped into Wilbur.

"Guys," Wilbur said, "I told you to stay in the garage."

"Well, we did," Gabriella said. "But then Teresa went up a tube and Lews fallowed her. Then I fallowed Lewis went up the tube and I went after him!"

"And we kind of ran into your family," Lewis said.

"You met my family?" Wilbur said in disbelief.

He quickly grabbed Lewis and Gabriella by their ears and dragged them back to the garage.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Gabriella and Lewis shouted in pain. Teresa slapped Wilbur's face hard it left a red mark face.

"**OW! Curse you Teresa!"** Wilbur said.

* * *

A moment later, Wilbur flicked a switch on and said, "Pop quiz. Who have you met and what have you learned?"

"Okay," Lewis said. "Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers."

"Fritz is married to Petunia," Gabriella said. "And is she...?" She and Lewis flapped their hands.

"Cranky? Yes," Wilbur said.

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children," Teresa wrote down.

"Joe is married to Billie," Gabriella said.

"Lefty is the butler."

"Spike and Dimitri are twins. And we don't know who they're related to."

"Neither do we," Wilbur said. "Go on."

"Lucille is married to Bud," Lewis said, "and your dad, Cornelius, is their son."

"And your aunt, Becky, is also their daughter." Teresa wrote.

And that was when Lewis and Gabriella were compelled to ask, "What do Cornelius and Becky look like?" Teresa wondered that also.

Wilbur thought for a moment and said, "Tom Selleck and Avril Lavgine."

Lewis and Gabriella gave him a funny look before continuing.

"Okay," Lewis said. "Cornelius is married to Franny and her brothers are Gaston..."

"Who's getting married to-?," Gabbie asked.

"Uh...Vanessa Parr.."

"And Art," Lewis said.

"Who's married to your Aunt Becky." Teresa wrote as Gabbie said.

"You're forgetting something," Wilbur said.

"Forgetting?" Lewis said. "Oh, right. Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius."

"And he's also the nephew of Rebecca," Gabriella said, with a know-it-all smile.

"And nobody realized you were all from the past," Wilbur said.

"Nope," Lewis said.

Wilbur sighed in relief and Gabriella said, "Thank you. Thank you. Hold your applause." In a Elvis voice.

"Thank you very much," Lewis said.

Teresa played the vocie of Elvis say Thank you and lipped it.

Wilbur switched the light off.

* * *

**A/n: Well, that's the end of Chapter 8. Next up, Bowler Hat Guy meets Goob.**

**LOL I had Avirl Lavgine lol! I though Avril could to the voice of Rebecca.**


	9. Blower Hat Guy meet Lil' Goob

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

* * *

Back in the past, at the orphanage, Doris motioned for Bowler Hat Guy to come. She opened the window and flew in. Bowler Hat Guy laughed evilly, as he looked around the room, still outside the window.

Just then, the window slammed shut on Bowler Hat Guy's nose, making him shout in pain.

"Doris," he shouted. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Doris floated over and lifted up the window. Just then, the door creaked open.

"O-ho," Bowler Hat Guy said. He quickly pressed himself against the wall and said, "I've got you now." And just as the door opened, farther, Bowler Hat Guy jumped out, preparing to pounce, as he said, "Lewis and Gabriella!"

But much to his surprise, he discovered it wasn't Lewis or Gabriella. It was only a little kid, wearing a baseball uniform and holding a steak to his eye.

"No," he said. "Lewis and Gabriella are my stupid roommates. My name's Mike Yagoobian. People call me Goob. But today, everyone that beat me up called me Puke Face. And Butterfingers. And Booger Breath. Nice to see that they're branching out."

"I'm sorry," Bowler Hat Guy said. "I didn't mean to. I was just looking for Lewis and Gabriella."

"Try the roof," Goob said. "They're always up there, being dumb Along with Teresa."

"Of course! She is always with them! That girl who don't talk. Is she with them?." Goob shrugged his shoulder at Blower Hat Guy.

" i guess so. She always is up there with them. But she's smart. A lot better then them. She's probably on the roof with them now. "

"Of course," Bowler Hat Guy said, trying to sound smart (even though he wasn't), "why didn't I think of that?"

He dashed out of the room and Goob finally said, "Mr. Steak, you're my only friend who dosen't hang-out with Lewis or Gabbie."

Bowler Hat Guy appeared at the door again and said, "Uh, game didn't go so well, huh?"

"No, I fell asleep in the ninth inning and I missed the winning catch. Then I got beat up." Bowler Hat Guy's eyes widened in sadness and sympathy. Like Puss in Boots moment."Coach took me aside afterwards," Goob said, "and told me to let it go. I don't know. He's probably right."

"No," Bowler Hat Guy shouted, snapping out of sympathetic mode. "Everyone will tell you to let it go and move on, but don't. Instead, let it fester and boil inside of you. Take these feelings and lock them away! Let them fuel your actions! Let hate be your ally and you will be capable of wonderfully horrid things! Heed my words, Goob. Don't let it go."

He put his cape in front of his face, like a vampire, and left.

"What?" asked Goob, in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowler Hat Guy jumped out onto the rooftop, laughing evilly. But Gabbie, Lewis and Teresa weren't there.

"Where are those children?" Bowler Hat Guy said, in frustration.

Doris floated off his head and beeped.

"Oh, good idea," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Separate and look for clues!"

He went one way, while Doris went the other way. Just then, there was a crash and a cat's meow.

Bowler Hat Guy laughed and came back.

"Look, my dear," he said, holding a stick . "Look what I found. It's a stick! Now, what did you find?"

She beeped and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Yes. Yes, I see. Time travel residue next to DNA from Wilbur Robinson. That, plus my stick, must mean..."

He tried to think and Doris beeped again. Doris came back, this time with the stolen Time Machine.

"Ooh," he said. "To the future! Shotgun!"

He ran over to the Time Machine and flew off to the future, cackling evilly.

* * *

**Me:** Uh-oh. It seems like Bowler Hat Guy and Doris have found out where Lewis, Gabbie and Teresa are! (Organist begins playing scary pipe organ music)

**Wilbur: You don't know. Maybe he'll end up in the wrong time. Right Teresa. (Teresa slaps him and write 'You have the black hair, but you have the dumb blond)**


	10. Keep Moving Forward!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

Back in the future, Lewis and Gabbie were busy fixing the Time Machine. Teresa looked at them holding tw water bottles and clohtes to wipe a face.

"We don't even know what we're doing," Lewis said taking a drink.

"Keep moving forward," Wilbur said.

"I mean," Gabbie said, "this stuff is way too advanced for us." Taking her bottle a drinking a sip.

"Keep moving forward," Wilbur said.

"What if we can't fix this?" Lewis said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Keep moving forward," Wilbur said, as he looked at his reflection.

Finally, Lewis and Gabbie slid out and Gabbie asked, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Yeah," Lewis said. "And don't just say 'Keep moving forward.'"

But they were both sent back under, as Wilbur said, "It's my dad and my aunt's motto."

"Why would their motto be 'Keep moving forward?'" asked Gabbie, as she and Lewis slid back out. Teres held up a giant question mark and nodded.

"It's what they do," Wilbur responded, as he sent them back under.

Lewis and Gabbie slid back out and Lewis said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That is an excellent question."

--

A moment later, they were outside, looking through a telescope at a building with an R at the top.

"Robinson Industries," Wilbur said. "The world's leading scientific research and design factory. My dad and my aunt run the company. They mass-produce their inventions. Their motto: Keep moving forward."

The telescope moved over to a sign that said, 'Keep moving forward.'

"It's what they do," Wilbur said.

Gabbie and Lewis and Teresa seemed slightly interested, as they moved away from the telescope.

"What have they invented?" Teresa worte down.

"Everything," Wilbur told her. "All the Time Machines, the Travel Tubes."

Lewis and Gabbie listened, as Lewis said, "Your dad and your aunt invented the Time Machine?"

"Yep," Wilbur said. "5 years ago, Dad and Aunt Rebecca wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Want to build a Time Machine. So they start working." Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa were back inside and a bunch of plans were thrown straight at them, Gabbie staggered backwards and landed on top of a cat, who meowed angrily, and Wilbur said, as he showed stuff to Lewis and Gabbie, "We're talking steel locks. We're talking prototypes."

He showed them a very tiny machine and Teresa wrote, with a disbelief look, "That's a prototype?"

"The very first," Wilbur said, "or what's left of it."

"Yikes," Lewis and Gabbie said.

"Yeah, dark day at the Robinson house," Wilbur said. "Prototypes 2 and 3-not much better. Number 6, 58, 12, 45, 952, and they all end the same way." He then showed them signs with a thumbs-down on it, a sad face, and a toilet. "But," Wilbur said, as he shook them like a British nanny, "they don't give up."

But then he said, "Guys, I can't take you seriously in those hats."

--

A moment later, Lewis wore a baseball hat with a thunderbolt on it, while Gabbie wore a white hat with a blue ribbon on it. Teresa was wearing a red headband with a red ribbon to the left of the side.

"They keep working and working," Wilbur said. "Until finally, they get it." He showed them the Time Machine, that Lewis and Gabbie had been working on, and said, "The very first Time Machine. They keep working and working, until finally, they get it again. The second working Time Machine."

"It's kind of small," Lewis pointed out.

"I'm assuming it's a joke," Wilbur said. "I'm ignoring you both for time reasons. This, my friend, is merely a model, because, unfortunately, Time Machine No. 2..." As Wilbur spoke, Bowler Hat Guy arrived in the future and Wilbur said, "is in the hands of the Bowler Hat Guy."

The man in question laughed evilly as he arrived on the lawn and made the Time Machine invisible.

--

Back in the garage, Lewis, Wilbur, and Gabbie were unaware that Bowler Hat Guy had arrived, as Wilbur said, "Pretty amusing story, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabbie said.Teresa have him a clap and smiled at him. Wilbur smiled back at her.

"Now," Wilbur said, "are you guys ready to start working?"

--

A moment later, Lewis and Gabbie continued working, while Wilbur observed. Teresa sat next to him and watched.

After finishing, they slid back out and Lewis said, "I think that's it."

"We did it," Gabbie said.

"I knew you could," Wilbur said.

--

A moment later, Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa climbed in to the Time Machine, as Wilbur started it up.

"Nice work, my friends," Wilbur said.

Gabbie smiled and puffed her chest up in pride. But, it didn't last for long, as the Time Machine stopped and landed on the ground.

They opened the top and smoke poured out, as Wilbur said, "Well, you know what they say. Keep moving-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Lewis and Gabbie said, angrily, as they hovered over Wilbur and Wilbur quivered nervously.

And with that said, Lewis and Gabbie jumped out of the Time Machine and angrily kicked something aside, as Wilbur followed closely behind. Teresa looked sadly at them and started to play a song.

_'Keep holding it. Cause you know we'll make it thru we'll make it thru-'_

"STOP IT TERESA" The two yelled then they silently took their hats off, their confidence completely crushed into dust.

"Kids," Franny called out. "Dinnertime!"

"Not now, Mom," Wilbur said.

"If you aren't up here in 5 minutes, I'm going down to get you!"

Wilbur's eyes widened in concern and Wilbur said, "Better get up there." he said handing the hats back.

"Yeah," Gabbie said, flatly. "I guess so."

Lewis and Gabbie put them back on and went up. Teresa stayed behind with Wilbur.

"You going?" he asked. Teresa looked at him for a moment and gave a sad look. "If your asking for forgivence for slaps. Sure I know you better now." Teresa smiled and walked up.

--

Outside, Bowler Hat Guy's Time Machine materialized and Bowler Hat Guy laughed and said, "Let's get those kids!"

But Doris beeped and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Sit here? But I want to look too!"

Doris suddenly produced a little bowler hat similar to her.

"Ooh, a mini-Doris!" Bowler Hat Guy said. "I didn't even know you could do that!" Doris pulled out a monitor and Bowler Hat Guy said, "It's so cute."

She handed the control to him and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Let's take her out for a spin!"

He accidentally bumped Little Doris against Doris and said, "Sorry." He laughed evilly as they flew off and the Time Machine became invisible again. "Team work," Bowler Hat Guy said. Little Doris bumped into Doris again and Bowler Hat Guy said, "Sorry." They floated up to a nearby window and Little Doris bumped into Doris again and Bowler Hat Guy said, again, "Sorry."

The two Dorises turned and Bowler Hat Guy said, as he saw Lewis, Gabbie, and Teresa and Wilbur walking together,

"Look! Aha! There you are." He laughed and said,

"Now to lure the twins out of the house. I know! I'll blow it up! Yes! Yes and-! Oh. No, it won't work. They'd be dead." Doris left and Bowler Hat Guy said,

"Ooh, I know! I'll turn them both into ducks! Yes! Yes! It's so evil! Oh-oh. I don't know how to do that and I don't really need two ducks." He rubbed his temples and muttered, "This may be harder than I thought."


	11. Italian food, Chinese Music, Oh PB&J 2!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

Note: i know the food fight was only about two minutes. but n this I made it longer for a reason!

* * *

Doris floated over to the house and landed on the vase.

Just then, Uncle Spike popped up and said, "Hey, ring my doorbell."

She hopped onto the other vase and Uncle Dimitri popped out and said, "No, no, ring _this_ doorbell. That doorbell will give you a rash."

Doris accidentally pressed the doorbell and the same tune from before blared again.

"Yes," Uncle Dimitri said. "I'm two-for-two, man."

"Uh no that was a accident ring root head."

As Uncles Spike and Dimitri continued to argue, Lefty opened the door to see who it was, but discovered there was no one there. Unbeknownst to him, Doris was above him, on the house. She scurried in as Lefty closed the door.

* * *

--

On the chandelier, Frankie the frog was providing entertainment for dinner. Below, everyone was getting ready for dinner.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carl said, "dinner is served."

A bunch of mini-Carls popped out, proclaiming, "Dinner is served," as they served up spaghetti and meatballs.

Gabriella muttered to herself, as she was served up spaghetti, "If this ever blows over, I'm definitely gonna need some serious therapy."

Lewis and Gabriella were both moping, not even bothering to hide their sad expressions. Teresa smiled and clapped for the mini-Carl. She wrote 'Thank you Mini-Carl' on a piece of paper. Then wrote 'Thank you Carl'

"Your welcome."

"Great Italian food," Uncle Fritz said.

"I wanted Sloppy Joes," Aunt Petunia said.

"Billie," Grandma Robinson said, "could you please pass the gravy?"

"Comin' to you, big girl," Aunt Billie said, as she used a train to pass the gravy.

"Reminds me of the time my meatball pizza saved off the Civil War of the Black Modo Koalas," Uncle Art said.

Lewis and Gabriella didn't manage a smile, as they ate their spaghetti.

"Where's my Sloppy Joe?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Carl cleared his throat and said to Wilbur, "We gotta talk."

Wilbur and Carl went beneath the table and Carl asked, "Why are the kids still here? Any of this ring a bell? Science fair, Memory Scanner, a Time Stream that needs fixing?"

"Temporary setback," Wilbur said. "They're just having a little confidence issue."

"You want me to talk to them?"

"No."

"I give a mean back rub."

"No."

"Shiatsu?"

"No."

"Bench-"

"No," Wilbur said, as he stuffed a mini-Carl into Carl's mouth to shut him up. "I've got it under control."

He came back to his spot at the table.

"So, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa," Franny said. "Are you all in Wilbur's class?"

"No," Lewis and Gabriella said. Teresa gave a thumbs up and used a finger to poin with the twins saying 'I'm with them'

"Yes," Wilbur said.

But then, Lewis and Gabriella said, "Yes." Teresa nodded with them.

Wilbur said, "No."

He laughed nervously and said, "Well, yes and no. Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa are, uh, new transfer students."

"Uh, yeah," Lewis said, he and Gabriella playing along. Teresa nodded.

"Where you from, Lewis and Gabriella? and Teresa" asked Gaston. He started at Teresa for a moment thn went back to his food.

"Canada," Lewis said. Teresa wrote down her 'story' on a piece of paper and handed it to Lewis.

"Oh yeah. Teresa is from France but her parents moved to America when she was three."

"England," Gabriella said. "We were separated at birth, but when we came to Canada for a trip, I met my brother and I decided to stay with him there in Canada."

"I think you both mean North Montana," Tallulah said. "Hasn't been called Canada in years."

"Do you know Sam Gunderson?" Grandma asked.

"It's a big country," Lewis said.

"Mistake," Tallulah said.

"I wonder if you're both related," Grandma said.

"Maybe if they took their hats off," Laszlo said.

"Good idea," Grandma said. "We can see if they both have the family cowlick."

"They can't," Wilbur said, trying to think up a good excuse, "because...they've got bad hat hair."

Gabriella turned and whispered to Wilbur, "Is that really the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Oh, nonsense," Uncle Art said. "The North Montana man and woman don't care about hat hair." Terea wrote on a piece of paper again and handed it to Art.

"What!? You mean that they have haircuts and if you take it off them the hair will catch on fire?" Lewis whispered to Teresa.

"That that best you got?" Teresa looked at him and wrote on a piece of paper 'Got a better idea Dumb Blond Barbie?'

"Let me see the cowlick," Aunt Petunia said.

"Alright, everyone," Franny said. "Hold your horses. Lewis, Gabriella, do you mind? I don't think this is gonna stop otherwise."

Thinking fast, Wilbur launched a meatball at Gaston. Wilbur pointed to Franny.

"And so it begins," Gaston said, as he placed a meatball into his cannon. "Ready!"

She was about to take Lewis and Gabriella's hats off, but Gaston said, as he fired the meatball at Franny, "Fire!"

After it hit her face, Franny tasted it and said, "Surely, that...is not the best you can do."

Lewis and Gabriella looked between Franny and Gaston, as if they were watching a tennis match.

She quickly knocked his meatballs aside as Gaston said, "Impressive, little sister. Your skills are strong. But not strong enough."

"Your words do not threaten me, brother," Franny said.

"Enough words. Now the real battle begins."

He continued launching meatballs at her and she continued knocking them aside. Teresa smiled and played the song 'Kung Fu Fighting'

* * *

Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Oh-ho-ho-ho

Everybody went kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning  
But they fought with expert timing

There were funky china men  
From funky china town  
They were choping them up  
They were choping them down  
It's an ancient chinese art  
And everybody knew their part  
From a fainting to a snip  
And a kick in from the hip

Everybody was kung fu fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lighting  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-hell yes!  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin And little Sammy Chong  
He said: Here comes the big boss-where? where?  
Let's get it on  
He took a vow and made a stand  
Started swaying with the hand  
Sudden motion made me skip  
Now we're into a brand new trip

Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Thosekicks were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
But they did it with expert timing-ha!  
How? yeah!

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-  
Keep on - Keep on-ha!  
Sure now

Everybody was kung fu fighting-huuh!  
Those kids were fast as lighting-ha!  
In fact it was a little bit frightning-huuh!  
Make sure you have expert timing-ha!

Oh--ho-ho-ho Kung Fu Fighting  
Hands and feet as fast as lighting

Oh-ho-ho-ho-huuh!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha!  
Oh-ho-ho-ho-ha  
Keep on-Keep on-Keep on  
Oh-ho-ho-ho  
Yeah-Yeah

* * *

"Your meatballs are useless against me," Franny said.

"Then perhaps, it's time for spicy Italian sausage," Gaston said.

"Oh no," Gabriella shouted, for added effect. "Not spicy Italian sausage!" Teresa changed the music to a Women screaming (Like in the halloween movies when a women see a hedless guy, or something) Then made her eyes go big and look around in a petrifried way.

Franny gasped, as the Italian sausage was launched at her. She knocked it back and it hit Gaston in the mouth. Everyone applauded Franny, as Gaston emerged waving a white flag.

"I did it," Franny said.

"Is dinner like this every night?" asked Lewis.

"No," Uncle Art said. "Yesterday, we had meat loaf."

* * *

--

Meanwhile, Doris scuttled in.

* * *

--

"Okay, everybody," Carl said. "Time for the second course. What goes better with meatballs than PB&J?"

He pulled out the squirters and Gabriella whispered, "Lewis, doesn't that look like...?"

"Hey, that's just like," Lewis said.

Carl gave out toasted slices of bread and Carl started the machine up, but it jammed.

"Stupid," Carl said.

"Carl?" said Tallulah.

"Is everything alright?" asked Franny.

"We're just," Carl said, "experiencing..."

Wilbur got an idea and said, "Just what the doctor ordered."

He grabbed Lewis and Gabriella's hands and said, "My friends, Lewis and Gabriella, are inventors. They can fix it."

"Wilbur," Lewis said. "You know we can't."

"Oh, come on," Grandma said. "You both gotta try." Teresa smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"You don't understand what's at stake here," Uncle Art said. "Uncle Joe's seen the toast."

"Were past the point of no return," Grandpa said.

"We don't know," Lewis said.

"You'd really be helping us out, Lewis and Gabriella," Franny said. Teresa went next to Gaston and told him to do something. On a piece of paper of course.

"Lewis, Gabbie." He called. Gaston, Teresa, and Art made a puppy-pout and Teresa moved her lips out.

"Please," the Robinsons added.

Gabriella turned and whispered to Lewis, "We might as well."

* * *

**O.M.G the puppy-pout! lol I wanted to add that, but don't ask K?**

**R&R**

_**Keep moving forward**_** to **_**Stay Gold**_

_**Ember411.**_


	12. Keep Moving Forward to Stay Gold

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

Note: i know the food fight was only about two minutes. but n this I made it longer for a reason!

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area, Frankie and his friends arrived at a bar.

"One dragonfly on a rock, please, Mr. Barkeeper," Frankie said.

"Hey, Frankie, baby," a frog said. "Tell us one of your jokes."

"How about that one with the bullfrog?" asked another frog.

"Alright, you bozos," Frankie said.

None of the frogs noticed Little Doris floating around.

"We have to get that boy and that girl out of the house," Bowler Hat Guy's voice said. He bumped into a topiary and said to it, "Sorry." But then he spotted the frogs and said, "Wait!"

He spotted Frankie telling a joke and that gave him an idea.

"Talking frogs," Bowler Hat Guy said. "With their own little outdoor bar. And so smartly dressed!"

As soon as Frankie finished his joke, everyone laughed.

"Oh, Frankie, you're such a riot," a frog said.

"I gotta go pee," another frog said.

"You bunch of goons," Frankie said.

He ran over to a place where there were flies and Little Doris floated over. Little Doris hovered over Frankie.

"That's a good buzz," Frankie said, as he caught the fly. But then, he noticed Little Doris above him and said, "What the-?"

Little Doris landed on his head and a blank look appeared on his face.

"Ha-ha," Bowler Hat Guy laughed. Then he said, as if he were casting some sort of spell, "Yes. You are now under my control."

"I-am-now-under-your-control," Frankie repeated, in a trance.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee," Bowler Hat Guy laughed.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee," Frankie repeated.

"Stop laughing," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Stop-laughing."

"Don't repeat everything I say!"

"I won't repeat everything you say."

"Excellent!"

"Excellent."

Bowler Hat Guy was momentarily confused, as he said, "Wait, did you just say 'excellent' because I said 'excellent?'"

"Uh, no," Frankie said, blankly.

"Excellent."

"Excellent."

* * *

Back inside, Lewis and Gabriella were busy fixing the machine and Franny said, "So, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-it, how's it looking?"

"Pretty great, Mrs. Robinson," Gabriella said.

As she and Lewis went on about what they were fixing, nobody noticed Frankie come in, still under Little Doris' control.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," Bowler Hat Guy laughed. "There they are. Those repulsive, half-witted fools! Now, my slave! Seize the boy and the girl! Bring them to me."

Frankie stared blankly into space and gulped, but did nothing.

"Did you not hear what I said, you idiot?" shouted Bowler Hat Guy. "Grab the children and bring them!"

Frankie said, "Well-it's-just-that-there's-a-million-people-over there." He lifted his arms up as he said, "And-I-have-little-arms. I'm-just-not-so-sure-how-well-this-plan-was-thought-through."

Bowler Hat Guy had a look of disbelief on his face and Frankie said, "Master? Master?"

Bowler Hat Guy growled angrily, ignoring Frankie.

* * *

Back inside, Doris scurried along, trying to find a way to grab Lewis and Gabriella, as she arrived in the dining room.

As soon as they were finished fixing it, Lewis said, "Okay, that should do it."

"It's so exciting," Aunt Billie said. "Let 'er rip, Lewis and Gabbie!"

"Quickly," Uncle Art said. "Uncle Joe can't hold on much longer."

Uncle Joe whimpered and sucked his thumb.

"Go, Carl," Gabriella said, as she and Lewis handed the invention over to Carl.

He started it up, but it started to jam again and Lewis muttered, "Oh no."

"Not this again," groaned Gabriella. Teresa smiled and got ready for her favorite part of this invention when something like this happened (yep. She was told and wanted to try it sometime lol)

Peanut butter and jelly splashed onto everyone in the room and Lewis and Gabriella recalled the same incident that happened in one of their adoption interviews.

"Oh," Lewis moaned. "We didn't mean to. We're sorry. We're so sorry."

"You failed," Grandpa shouted, happily.

Lewis and Gabriella looked up in disbelief, the same look written on each other's face, as if to say, "What was that?"

"Exceptional," Uncle Art said.

"Outstanding," Uncle Laszlo said.

"Uh, I did better," Aunt Petunia said.

"From failing, you learn," Aunt Billie said. "From success, not so much."

"If I gave up every time I failed," Gaston said, "I never would've made the meatball cannon." Teresa saw the cannon and smiled.

"I never would've made my fireproof pants," Grandpa said, as his pants suddenly burned up and Gabriella was quick to look away. "Still working out the kinks," he said.

"Like my husband and my sister-in-law always say," Franny said.

Carl popped out and flags popped out of his head. Each of them said, "Keep Moving Forward." A sign appeared that said, "Keep Moving Forward." Fireworks appeared and they also read, "Keep Moving Forward." Then Carl handed two fortune cookies to Lewis and Gabriella. They both opened them up and they read, "Keep Moving Forward."

Lewis and Gabriella grinned in mutual surprise.

"Then as my fiancée would say. 'Stay Gold' as she loves the movie it came from." Gaston said.

* * *

Back outside, Bowler Hat Guy said, "Okay, talking frog: not a great minion. I need another henchman. Something large, not too bright, nothing that won't talk back." He spotted Frankie still standing there and said, "What is he still doing here? Get rid of him!"

Little Doris detached herself from Frankie, as he said, "Oh, my noggin. Hey, what are you doing? Get your lousy mitts off me! You're gonna regret this...!"

He was dropped and Little Doris suddenly came near the topiary of a T-Rex.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait, don't move," Bowler Hat Guy said. "That's it! I wonder if I should tell Doris. No, I'll make it a surprise."

He laughed evilly, as he started up the Time Machine and left the future.

* * *

A/n: Uh-oh. What nasty trick does Bowler Hat Guy have up his sleeve now? Read and review!


	13. A Dino Fight!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)**or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: Uh i 4got to mention. Teresa in the story is 13. lol same as Wilbur!**

* * *

Doris scuttled into the dining room, as Franny said, "Alright, alright, everybody. I propose a toast to Lewis, Gabriella, and their brilliant failure. May it lead to success in the future."

"Gosh," Lewis said. "You're all so nice."

"Yes," Gabriella said, with a grin. "If we had a family, we-we'd want them to be just like you." Teresa nodded and sat between them.

"Oh," Franny said. "Well then, to Lewis and Gabriella."

"To Lewis and Gabriella," everybody echoed.

They splashed the liquid on themselves and Lewis and Gabriella splashed it onto each other, with a laugh. Teresa splashed herself with the water.

Then, as if it were totally random. Teresa and Gaston took a drink and spit the water at each other.

Doris floated up to the chandelier and spotted Lewis and Gabriella. She quickly shot a grappling hook at the nearby wall.

"What did they mean by 'if they had a family?'" Franny asked Wilbur.

"There orphans," Wilbur explained.

"Orphans?" Franny said, in surprise. 'Teresa to?' she thought.

Doris quickly pulled the chandelier and began sawing through it with one of her fingers, until she looked in a direction at something that we, the readers, can't see. Lewis and Gabriella also looked up and gasped in surprise.

A T-Rex was out on the lawn, as it roared.

The Robinsons turned and gasped.

Uncle Fritz fainted and Aunt Petunia said, "Get up, you pansy!"

* * *

Outside, Bowler Hat Guy watched through the monitor as Lewis and Gabriella ran over, with big grins. Teresa smiled as well and ran to the window.

"What a great plan," he said. "Go back in time and steal a dinosaur. Doris will be so proud of me!"

But Doris didn't look too proud of him as her green light changed into red.

* * *

"Why didn't you guys tell us you had a pet dinosaur?" asked Lewis.

"Uh, because we don't," Wilbur said, nervously. Teresa rolled her eyes at him and pointed at the T-rex. Then wrote 'What do I see here? A dog?'

"What are you talking about?" Lewis said, in confusion to Teresa and Wilbur.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, as she turned and pointed outside. "He's standing right there."

The dinosaur leapt through the window and Gabriella screamed in horror as the dinosaur caught her, Teresa and Lewis in his mouth.

"Ohh!" The Robinsons screamed.

"No," Bowler Hat Guy shouted. "No, you're not supposed to eat them! I need them alive! Just kill the one in all black!"

The dinosaur opened its mouth to reveal Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa holding onto the tongue for dear life. Just then, Aunt Billie's train came roaring in.

"Choo-choo on this," she said, fiercely.

Her train rammed the T-Rex in the stomach, making him spit out Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa, as the train carried him away.

"We're free," Gabriella screamed, happily. But then she said, nervously, "No, wait a minute."

The dinosaur snatched Lewis and Teresa and Gabriella by their shirt sleeves and the two twins screamed in horror as they went over the edge and the dinosaur got up and jogged across the train.

"Wilbur!" Gabriella screamed.

"Lewis, Gabbie, Teresa!" Wilbur screamed.

"Help," The twins shrieked, hysterically, as the dinosaur got back to the ledge.

The Robinsons rushed out, preparing to save Teresa and Lewis and Gabbie. Laszlo blasted the dinosaur in the eyes with paint. Gaston launched Lefty onto the dinosaur.

"Whoa," Lewis and Gabriella shouted, as Lefty grabbed them and flung them to safety.

The two screamed in horror as they fell. Just in time, Uncle Art flew in and saved Lewis and Teresa and Gabriella. The dinosaur got Lefty off of him.

"You've messed with the wrong family," Carl shouted, as Tallulah and Grandpa stretched Carl and tripped the dinosaur.

Uncle Art began blasting the T-Rex with pizza dough, as he told Lewis and Gabriella, "Ding-dong! Pizza's here!"

He continued blasting the dinosaur with pizza dough, until the dinosaur was nowhere in sight.

"No," Bowler Hat Guy shouted.

Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa, and Uncle Art high-fived each other. The Robinsons walked over to the pizza dough. In the space ship Teresa accidentally fell through a door on the floor and fell from the sky. Lucky Gaston held his arms out and cought her.

"You K?" Teresa nodded and high-fived him as he set her down.

"Okay, everybody," Carl said, as he poked the dough. "This dino's deep-dished."

The dinosaur emerged and roared angrily. He caught Carl in his teeth.

"Oh no," Tallulah shrieked. "He ate Carl!"

They grabbed onto Carl and were shaken about, until the dinosaur flung them onto Laszlo. The dinosaur spotted the flying saucer, then he leapt against the wall and caught it in his teeth. The dinosaur appeared at the window and the twins screamed again. The dinosaur bit the saucer trying to tear it apart. Uncle Art was flung away and trapped beneath the window.

Lewis and Gabriella met up with Teresa and quickly ran away. The dinosaur peeked into the saucer, saw that they weren't there, looked up, and saw Lewis and Gabriella running away, as if the devil himself was upon them. He ran after them. Teresa quickly saw the small cannon meatball shooter. She picked up and ran to Gaston and gave it to him. Gaston nodded and pushed her back. "GO!" Gaston held the dinosaur off as Franny quickly led Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa to safety.

"Incoming," Gaston shouted, as he blasted the dinosaur.

The dinosaur grabbed his meatball shooter and shook him back and forth.

"Run," Franny shouted to Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa, who seemed to take her advice.

She ran back to help her brother, but the dinosaur flung Gaston onto her.

Bowler Hat Guy was starting to become desperate as he said, "Now. Go. Get. Those. Kids! Remember kill the one in all black!"

When Lewis and Gabriella saw that the dinosaur was coming, Teresa wrote, 'Uh, I vote we run like heck!'

Then she took off like a bullet and Lewis and Gabbie said, in agreement, "I second the motion!"

The two both scrambled up the hill trying to avoid the dinosaur's jaws. The dinosaur tripped and fell, but got back up. As soon as Lewis and Gabriella reached the top of the hill, Gabriella stopped and looked back up. When she saw the dinosaur was still coming, she screamed at the top of her lungs, Lewis reached over, grabbed her hand, and dragged her along with Teresa. The two both stopped in front of a dead end.

"This is it," Gabriella screamed. "Good-bye, Lewis!"

"Oh, Gabriella," he said.as Teresa rolled her eyes.

The three both shut their eyes, expecting the worst, until they opened their eyes and realized that something, or rather, nothing had happened at all.

"What the-?" Gabriella said.

The dinosaur was having trouble grabbing her and Lewis and Teresa, since they were up against a wall.

"What's going on?" Bowler Hat Guy shouted at the monitor. "Why aren't you seizing the boy and the girls?!"

The dinosaur looked up and the subtitles on the monitor translated: "_I have a big head...and little arms! I'm just not sure...how well this plan was thought through."_

Bowler Hat Guy glared at the monitor angrily.

"_Master?" _The T-Rex said.

Bowler Hat Guy groaned and said, as he smacked himself with the monitor, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Wilbur quickly grabbed Lewis and Gabriella's hands and helped them to safety. Teresa ran over with them But then, Wilbur turned around, as Lewis and Gabriella ran away with Teresa, and noticed something on the dino's head.

Little Doris was there on the head.

"Bowler Hat Guy," he shouted in realization, as he realized who had been behind the Dino.

"Him you can eat with the girl," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa, run," Wilbur screamed, as the dinosaur caught him by his pants leg.

Lewis turned and shouted, "Wilbur!" Teresa ran over and grabbed Wilbur's ankle. She couldn't let her best-friend (yes! best friend!) get attacked.

He and Gabriella noticed a shovel and they quickly grabbed it. They ran over to the bouncy grass and Gabriella shouted, as she and Lewis jumped and she grabbed Teresa's ankle, "Geronimo!

"We've got ya, Wilbur, Although we got Teresa, who's holding on to you" Gabriella shouted, as she and Lewis held onto Teresa's ankle.

Wilbur spotted the meatball shooter in the dinosaur's teeth. He grabbed it and shot it at the wall. It bounced off and knocked Little Doris off of the dino's head.

"No," Bowler Hat Guy screamed again, for the umpteenth time that evening.

The dinosaur fell over and Lewis, Gabriella, and Wilbur screamed, as they were thrown out of the dinosaur's mouth. Little Doris scurried away until she bumped into frog's legs. Frankie and a frog looked at each other.

A moment later, they carried Little Doris to a nearby car to the trunk, Mafia style. They threw her in the back and Frankie snapped his fingers and the two frogs shut the trunk.

* * *

"No, no," Bowler Hat Guy shouted. Doris floated up to Bowler Hat Guy, her spider-like leg curled into a fist. "Little Doris now sleeps with the fishes," Bowler Hat Guy said, grimly.

Doris took the monitor from him and whacked him on the head with it.

* * *

**Lol what gonna happen next? So I know in the movie Franny said "Orphan" then in Brother and Sister she said 'Orphans"**

**What did you think, of her thinking 'Teresa being an orphan?' also?**

**_Keep Moving Forard_ to _Stay Gold_**

**Ember411**


	14. Truth makes them say Gotta go my own way

**

* * *

**

Tell me if you have a better title.

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: There is one bad wort, but not a swear word. Don't worry**

**The song I used I though it would make a likttle bit of sence. Tell me if it does a little.**

* * *

The dinosaur looked around. Lewis helped Wilbur up while Gabriella got up and brushed herself off.

"Nice catch," Wilbur said to Lewis and Gabriella.

"Nice meatball shooting," Lewis said.

"Guess we made a pretty good team, didn't we?" said Gabriella, happily, getting ready for a high-five.

"Yeah," Wilbur said. "Guess we did." He said giving a high-five to Teresa who was grinning like crazy now.

Gabriella smiled happily at him, as the Robinsons came running up.

"Are you four alright?" asked Franny, as she ran up.

"We're good, Mom," Wilbur said.

As Franny hugged Wilbur, Lewis said, "Man, did you see us take out that dinosaur?"

Teresa cutted out a dino and took four people and wrote _Lew, Wil, Elle and Ter. _She took the four people and smached then into the dino cut-out. She pumped her first in the air and smiled.

"Yeah, it was so cool, Mom," Gabriella shouted.

She and Lewis both realized their mistake. Teresa was shocked as well, but smiled also knowing something was going to happen.

"Oh," Lewis said. "I mean...we're sorry, we didn't..."

"Lewis, Gabriella," Franny said. "It's okay."

As Franny hugged Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa, the twins felt a wave of relief sweep through them. Teresa did as well, just a little confused of why Franny hugged her.

She kissed them all on the cheek, as she said, "I'm really happy you're all safe." Teresa wrote down 'I'm not a orphan Franny.'

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just...well..."

Teresa wrote 'It's fine. People think that all the time when I hang out with the dumb blonde Barbie and Montez girl.

"Your-your head," Lewis said, in concern, when he saw a bruise on Franny's forehead.

"Oh, it's just a bruise," she said.

"You all sacrificed so much," Gabriella said, as she and Lewis stared at each of the Robinsons. "For us."

"Well, of course," Gaston said.

"You three are special kids," Uncle Art said.

"Three of a kind," Aunt Billie said.

"Okay," Carl said to Wilbur. "You should get them out of there before something really bad happens."

"Silly robot," Wilbur said, assuringly. "I've got it all under control." Then he said, "Okay, everybody, it's been a long, hard day full of emotional turmoil and dinosaur fights. So, why don't you all hit the hay and Lewis, Gabriella, and I'll get going."

"Oh," Lewis and Gabriella said, sadly.

"Do you have to go now?" asked Franny. "I mean, you know, it's getting late. Maybe, Lewis and Teresa and Gabriella could spend the night."

Lewis and Gabriella brightened up. Teresa smiled as she wrote down 'Nice. Thank you Franny.'

"Mom," Wilbur said. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Well," Franny said to Lewis and Gabriella, "anytime you two want to come over, you just come over."

Gabriella realized what this always led up to.

"Mom-" Wilbur began.

"The truth is, we love having you." Franny said.

"They really have to go."

"No, no, you don't. You both have to stay. I mean, who'd be a better family for you than us?"

Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other in surprise, thinking the same thing, _Then, that means..._

"What do you say, Lewis and Gabriella?" Franny said. "Do you both want to be Robinsons?"

"You-you-you want to adopt us?" Lewis said in surprise.

* * *

Lewis and Gabriella stared at Wilbur and then at each other. Then Teresa, who was grinning like crazy now. They grinned at each other and turned back with a happy smile on their faces. Everybody cheered. Wilbur turned to Carl for help and Carl made a slitting gesture across his throat. Wilbur knocked off Lewis and Gabriella's hats, revealing Lewis's grass hair and Gabriella's long, wavy, hair. He then reached into Teresa's pocket and ripped out her black Ipod.

The Robinsons gasped in horror. (The trumpeter plays: Dun-dun-dun-dun...)

"Okay, it's true," Gabriella said.

"We're from the past," Lewis said. "Now, you know the big secret."

"Wilbur," Franny said. "What have you done? How could you bring _them_ here?"

"That," Wilbur said, "is an excellent question."

"Please don't get mad at Wilbur," Lewis said. "He was just being a good friend."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "It's not his fault."

"Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa" Franny said. "I am so sorry, but you both have to go back." Teresa didn't know why she wanted to do this, she just wanted to slap Franny in the face. Her friends went throught this all their life, now she will just slap anyone who will not adopt her friends.

"What?" Lewis said, in surprise. "You just said-"

"I know what I said," Franny said.

"We're from the past," Gabriella said. "So what?"

"Lewis, Gabriella,Teresa" Franny said, as Lewis and Gabriella looked down at the ground. "Look at me. You're all great kids and we would never do anything to hurt you. But...I'm sorry. You both have to go back to your own time." Teresa started to lift her hand up, but held it down.

"Yeah," Wilbur said. "About that? One of the Time Machines is broken and the other one was stolen by a guy in a bowler hat." Lewis and Gabriella looked down at the palms of their hands, knowing that they had played a very important part in breaking the Time Machine, as Wilbur said, "Which, uh, kind of explains the dino."

Franny turned and stared at the dinosaur, who rocked back and forth.

Then she finally said, "I'm calling your dad and your aunt."

Lewis and Gabriella knew there was only one thing left to do, since they wouldn't be adopted. Teresa smiled and knew the deal.

"Wait," Lewis said. "If we have to leave, could we at least go back and find our mom?"

Wilbur started to get nervous and Lewis and Gabriella didn't notice, as Gabriella said, "Yeah, Wilbur promised."

"You promised what?" asked Franny in disbelief.

* * *

"I was never gonna do it," Wilbur said, forgetting that Lewis and Gabriella were nearby listening and starting to get shocked looks on their faces. "I swear!" Teresa now wanted to kill Wilbur.

But then he remembered that Lewis and Gabriella were standing beside him. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth, hoping they hadn't heard a word. But he could tell they had heard as their shocked expressions changed into ones of anger and betrayal.

"You lied to us?" Lewis said, angrily, as he and Gabriella registered what he'd said. Teresa glared at him with a ice cold stare.

"No," Wilbur began to say, shaking his head, as Lewis and Gabriella glared intently at him. But then Wilbur remembered what he'd told Carl and he said, with a nervous smile, "Yes."

And that did it for Lewis and Gabriella. First the adoption offer had been taken back and now, _this!_

Lewis growled in frustration and Wilbur's nervous smile faded, as Lewis ran off and said, angrily, to Gabriella, "Come on, Gabriella!"

"Right behind you," Gabriella said, angrily, as she followed and stuck her tongue out at Wilbur.

Wilbur, desperate to try and stop them from leaving (because Bowler Hat Guy could still be out there and would probably kidnap the twins and Teresa), followed them and shouted, "Lewis, Gabriella, wait!"

The two both turned around and glared at Wilbur, as Lewis said, angrily, "I can't believe we were dumb enough to actually believe you were our friend!"

"Yeah," Gabriella snapped, making a mental note to herself to never trust kids from the future ever again.

And with that said, she and Lewis turned and continued running away, angry, upset, and betrayed. They waited for Teresa not lookng back.

Teresa looked at the Robinson's. She only said six words, in a low (not her real voice) man-ish voice. But loud enough for them to hear.

"Go to hell all of you." She reached for her I-pod and played a song as Wilbur looked at Lewis and Gabbie"I am your friend," Wilbur called after them.

He saw Gabriella stop and turn around.

She said, angrily, to Wilbur, as angry tears started to form in her eyes, "You should've thought about being a real friend, before you decided to lie to us!"

"But-" Wilbur said.

Unfortunately, it was no use. Teresa got her song and played it loudly.

* * *

**Teresa (Lip-singing)**  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
**  
Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)**  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

**Teresa (Lip-singing)**  
What about trust?

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)**  
you know I never wanted to hurt you

**Teresa (Lip-singing)**  
and what about them? (A/N: I changed this part)  
Teresa points to the twins looking back at them.

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)**  
What am I supposed to do?

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
**  
**so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)  
**Why do you have to go?

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing):  
**I'm trying to understand

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)  
**I want you to stay

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)  
**What about us?

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**Wilbur Talking ( but trying to sing)  
**I'm trying to understand

**Teresa (Lip-singing)  
**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

Teresa, Gabriella and Lewis had already turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Wilbur to deal with his angry family.

"Mister," Franny said. Wilbur turned around with a nervous expression on his face, while the other Robinsons glared at him, and Franny said, "You're grounded...until you die."

And with that said, she and the other Robinsons turned and walked back into the house. Wilbur was left alone in the night to stare sadly in the direction where Lewis and Gabriella had gone, as a voice in his head said, angrily, _Now, you've done it, Wilbur_

* * *

__

**How was that? I'll explain how the I-Pod thing works. Also Its not called a U-Pod in the futire, I'll changed the name to 'Music-Pod' **

**Did the song worlk good?**

_**Keep Moving forward**_** to **_**stay gold**_

**Ember411.**


	15. A small fight, with maybe light?

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: Uh Wilbur lovers I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the part with Wilbur and Teresa in this. But hay Teresa is one tough girl in this story!**

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from where Wilbur was, Lewis and Gabriella ran up a hill, unable to get the events of what had just happened out of their heads. Teresa made her way kicking the ground and slapped her face. Again to never trust a kid that looked like his Uncle, who looks like Elvis Presly.

Lewis and Gabriella ran across the lawn towards a topiary shaped like a teapot pouring tea into a teacup. They both silently looked behind them to make sure that Wilbur hadn't followed them. And as they did, it hit them really hard. They were stuck in the future, possibly for forever, with no way of being able to go back. Lewis and Gabriella finally sat down and let the tears come. Teresa sat between them and hit her head on her Ipod. She really didn't feel good and just wanted to punch Wilbur in the face. As Lewis took his glasses off, he began crying, while Gabriella hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees as she cried.

They silently wiped their eyes and Gabriella said, "Maybe we were better off with the dinosaur." Teresa nodded as she ripped her headband off and broke it into pieces. her hair was all over her face now. She then took off the 'Voice-Changer' which she took from the lab, and used a few seconds ago to talk to the Robinson's (So she didn't talk at all! She pretended to talk! So Teresa still ain't talking...and will never talk!)

Just then, Lewis heard a sound like a robot beeping and he said, "What was that? Teresa did your I-pod do that?"

Teresa shook her head and loked around.

Gabriella said, as tears formed in her eyes again, "Only the sound of us releasing our grief to the heavens above."

"No, I heard something else."

And then, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa heard a gravelly voice say, "Oh yes, Doris. It is a shame."

"Hello?" Gabriella called out, as Lewis put his glasses back on.

"All they want to do is go back in time to meet the mother they never knew," the voice said.

"Who's there?" Lewis called out, as she and Teresa and Lewis looked around, wondering who was talking.

"But they won't let them," the voice said, ignoring Gabriella. She and Lewis got up and followed the source of the voice, as it said, "We'd let them go. Too bad we don't have a Time Machine. Oh, wait. We do."

* * *

And at that precise moment in time, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa looked in front of them and watched as another Time Machine, similar to the model they had seen in the garage, materialized out of nowhere. And in it, smiling evilly, was none other than...

"Bowler Hat Guy?" Lewis and Gabriella said in surprise.

"Hello, Lewis and Gabriella and um...O yes! Teresa!," the man in question said, as the top of the time machine opened.

"Wh-What do you want?" asked Lewis, as he and Gabriella stared at him with uncertain expressions on their faces. Teresa crossed her arms waiting for an answer. She seen him before but where?

"To make your dream come true," Bowler Hat Guy said. He pulled out a part of the broken Memory Scanner and said, as he spun the fan, "All you have to do is put Humpty-Dumpty back together again, and we'll take you both back to find your mommy."

Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other with unsure expressions. To tell the truth, they didn't know who to trust anymore. Well, who could they trust? Wilbur lied to them about taking them to their mom, and what if Bowler Hat Guy would too?

But then, a voice called out from the darkness, "Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa!" Startled, the twins and Teresa turned in the direction of the voice. They frowned, as they realized who it was, without seeing. It was Wilbur, searching for them. "Let's just talk about this, guys, come on!" Wilbur called out, as Lewis and Gabriella turned back to Bowler Hat Guy, who smiled convincingly and held his hand out to them. "I know you guys are around here somewhere!"

Lewis and Gabriella didn't respond to Wilbur, as they still stared at Bowler Hat Guy. Bowler Hat Guy still smiled at them, but, unbeknownst to either Lewis or Gabriella, he was secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

Finally, Gabriella turned to Lewis and said, "Lewis."

"Yeah, Gabriella?" asked Lewis.

"I think we've kind of established that we can't trust Wilbur anymore," she said.

"You mean...?" Lewis said and Gabriella and Teresa nodded.

"Lewis, Gabriella," Wilbur called out again, as he ran up the hill. (The drummers begin playing a drum roll, as the characters lean forward anxiously in their seats.)

Lewis and Gabriella noticed Bowler Hat Guy glaring at someone intently. They followed his gaze and frowned when they saw Wilbur. And the first thing Wilbur saw as he ran up the hill, was Lewis and Gabriella...with Bowler Hat Guy! He stopped and gasped in horror, as he realized what Lewis and Gabriella were about to do. They wouldn't! Would they?

Lewis and Gabriella, obviously still angry at him for lying to them, glared daggers at him, which clearly meant they would.

"Liar," Gabriella said, angrily. Teresa drew a stick person and made a arrow pointing to where it said 'Wilbur' then the next picture had pants on fire.

Wilbur shook his head and whispered, "No."

"Yes," Gabriella said, angrily.

And, without another word, they turned away from Wilbur and made their choice. Lewis took Bowler Hat Guy's hand, and then Gabriella. But not before she and Teresa, turned and glared at Wilbur one last time and did something very un-ladylike. Something that a proper lady should never, and I mean, never... well. They angrily spat on the ground in Wilbur's direction and accepted the help into the Time Machine. Teresa handed her I-pod over to Lewis and marched to Wilbur. She did something very un-ladylike as well.

* * *

She put Wilbur in a headlock, gave him a noggie, slapped his face so many times his face was red and his nose/mouth was bleeding. he was crying a little bit. She used her teeth to bite his hear and pull hard on it. She bit his nose, his arms like eating a sandwitch, she slapped his face more and wrestle him on the ground. After a few minutes of fighting (Lewis and Gabbie looked away, BHG ((Blower hat Guy)) looked away with a grin and Doris as well ((wait she can grin?)) ) Teresa finished her job. Wilbur was in a ball and kicked away from the time machine. She was only nice not to let him go downhill. She went in the Time Machine.

(BJ and the bands play: Dun-dun-dun.)

Wilbur, ignoring the fact that Gabriella had signified that both she and Lewis hated him, by spitting on the ground in his direction, quickly ran over, trying to stop them. And the fact that Teresa wrestle him like a monkey in a cage. But, by the time he ran over after getting up, it was too late. Bowler Hat Guy started up the Time Machine and took off, laughing evilly. Wilbur skidded to a stop on the lawn and watched as the Time Machine disappeared from view, with a worried expression.

Now..he was in deep trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews to the_ NICE_ people.**

**Keep moving forward to stay gold**

**Ember411**


	16. Thanks for the Memories

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: The song really really REALLY fits BHG in this. I saw it on YouTube.**

* * *

Bowler Hat Guy flew Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa to his lair to fix the Memory Scanner. A moment later, Lewis and Gabbie were working in a room that was dark and were illuminated by a light as they fixed the Memory Scanner.

"We can't imagine why you're so interested in this piece of junk," Lewis said.

Bowler Hat Guy checked off 'Get that ! boy and girls' and said, "That's for me to know and you two to find out! Now, show me how to work this thing." Teresa sat in a chair and watched them all work.

"It doesn't work," Lewis said. "It never did."

"Well, supposing it did," Bowler Hat Guy said, "and if one was presenting it to, oh, say, a board of directors for a very large invention company, where might I find the on switch? In a matter of speaking, of course."

"Okay," Lewis said. "First, you turn this knob twice, then you press this red button, then, that's it. It's pretty easy."

"What a stupid way to turn it on," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Alright," Gabbie said, angrily. "We've lived up to our end of the deal, and now it's time for you to live up to yours."

"Yeah," Lewis said. "Take us to see our mom now!" Teresa stood up and got ready to wrestle this gut to the ground. But first she went up close and looked at him. very famillier he was to her. Maybe...na it coulsn't be. Could it?

"Yes, of course," Bowler Hat Guy said, as he picked up the Memory Scanner. "Doris?"

"What the...?" Gabbie said, in surprise, as Doris tied her up against Lewis's back. "What's going on?" Gabbie said, as she moved to speak to Bowler Hat Guy. Then she and Lewis switched places. Teresa was handcuffed to BHG's arm and tried to get away.

"Yeah, we had a deal," Lewis said.

"Crossies," Bowler Hat Guy said, as he showed his crossed fingers. "Doesn't count!" Teresa tried to slap him but slapped Gabriella instead. She looked sorry and Gabriella said "No problem."

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah," Gabbie said. "We never did anything to you!"

"You still haven't figured it out yet," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Figured out what?" asked Lewis.

"Let's see if this rings a bell," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Mother and Father of the Future, Inventors Extraordinaire, Keep Moving Forward!"

"That's not us," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Gabbie said. "That's Wilbur's dad and aunt!"

And that was when they realized...

"Are you saying that I'm Wilbur's dad?" asked Lewis, in surprise.

"And I'm his aunt?" asked Gabbie, equally surprised. Teresa wrote on a piece of paper 'I'm his soon-to-be-aunt?'

"Ooh," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Give the kids a prize! You both grew up to be the founders of this wretched time! And I'm going to destroy your destinies easy-peasy, rice-and-cheesy!"

"So," Lewis said, "if I'm Wilbur's dad..."

"And I'm Wilbur's aunt..." Gabbie said.

"Keep going," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"If I'm Wilbur's dad and Gabriella is his aunt," Lewis said.

"Yes," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Thank you, we've established that!"

"Then, what does that have to do with you?" asked Lewis.

Bowler Hat Guy laughed and said, "Allow me to shed some light on the subject!"

He flashed a light on and Lewis and Gabbie gasped in surprise as they recognized the room they were standing in.

"Lewis," Gabbie said, in amazement. "It's our..."

"Our old room," Lewis said, in surprise. Teresa then snapped her fingers and knew who this was now!

Bowler Hat Guy said, "I think you mean your old room and mine."

"What?" Lewis and Gabbie said, wondering what this wacko was talking about.

He removed his cape, revealing a baseball uniform that Lewis and Gabbie recognized all too well, as he said, "Ha-ha! Yes! It is I, Mike Yagoobian!"

Lewis shuddered and Gabbie screamed, "Ugh! My eyes! My beautiful, pure, dark brown, little eyes!"

"I know," Bowler Hat Guy said. "I'm disgusting. But one learns to love it."

"How did you end up like this, Goob?" asked Lewis, as he and Gabbie stared at each other in concern, wondering how this went all screwy.

"Well," Bowler Hat Guy said, angrily, "it's a long, pitiful, little story about a young little boy with a dream of winning a Little League championship." (A/n: Just so you guys aren't confused, the italics are memories.)

* * *

(Flashback to the past)

_In the past, we see a baseball field and Goob fast asleep._

"A dream that was ruined at the last inning," Bowler Hat Guy said.

_The baseball players all glared daggers at Goob, as Goob woke up._

"We lost by one run," Bowler Hat Guy said.

_Goob stretched and waited for a hug, as all the baseball players approached Goob._

"_Get him," a kid shouted, as they began to beat Goob up._

_We now see Goob at the orphanage at an interview with different couples._

_Goob was angry, as he said, "If I hadn't fallen asleep, I would have caught the ball! And we would have won! Do you understand?!"_

_All the couples were gone._

"For some reason, nobody wanted to adopt me," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Well," Gabbie said. "That's because you were so cruel to them."

"Yes, I know," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Don't rub it in!"

_Back in his room, Goob was listening to the radio that was announcing that Lewis and Gabbie, now known as Cornelius and Ariane Robinson, had gotten a Nobel Prize and had graduated from college at the age of 14._

_Goob was walking into school, as a kid said, "Hey, Goob. What's up? Cool binder."_

"_Hey, Goob," another kid said. "Wanna come over to my house today?"_

_But Goob ignored them._

"They all hated me," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"Well, from what I can see," Gabbie said, "they-ow!" She was bonked on the head by Doris.

"We get the idea, Gabbie," Lewis said.

"Eventually, they closed down the orphanage," Bowler Hat Guy continued. "And each and everyone left. Except for me."

_We now see the orphanage closed down, as Goob listens to the radio. As he grows up, he gets a wiry mustache._

"'Twas then that I realized," Bowler Hat Guy said, "it wasn't my fault. It was yours and your sister's! If you both hadn't kept me up all night working on your stupid project, then I wouldn't have missed the catch! So, I devised a brilliant plan to get my revenge!"

_We now see Goob throwing eggs at the Robinson building._

"_Robinsons," he shouted. "You stink!"_

"And then," Bowler Hat Guy said, "just as I was on the brink of destroying the Robinson Industries..." _By destroying, he meant throwing toilet paper at it_. "I met her," Bowler Hat Guy said, referring to Doris, the bowler hat.

_She led him to a place called 'Unicorn Planet.'_

Bowler Hat Guy said, "We retreated to our villainous lair and Doris spun a tale of deception and woe. Apparently, you both invented her to be a Helping Hat. The slave to human kind." _We now get a glimpse of Cornelius and Ariane Robinson placing the Helping Hat on an assistant._ Then Bowler Hat Guy said, "But Doris knew she was capable of so much more."

_Cornelius and Ariane unscrew something from Doris and say, "Got it!"_

"However," Bowler Hat Guy said. "You two didn't see her true potential. So you shut her down." _Cornelius and Ariane place Doris on a failed experiment pad. _"Or so you thought," Bowler Hat Guy said.

_We see Doris's light come back out and Doris escape from the Robinson Industries._

"We had a score to settle with you two," Bowler Hat Guy said. "And while my plan for revenge was brilliant, Doris's was...well, we went with Doris's plan. But I made a very important contribution. We made the perfect team."

_We now see the Robinsons' house, as a storm starts up. Bowler Hat Guy and Doris watch as Wilbur walks into the garage._

"_Wilbur," Franny called out. "Make sure you shut that door tight, or the alarm won't engage!"_

"_Yeah, Mom," Wilbur said._

_He shut the door tight, or so he thought._

"I snuck in the garage," Bowler Hat Guy said. "And stole the Time Machine. All thanks to the pointy-haired little kid who left the garage door open."

"Wilbur," Gabbie and Lewis thought. Teresa just shrugged. Teens will be Teens.

(End flashback)

* * *

Bowler Hat Guy laughed evilly. "Now it's time for-" Teresa tapped his shoulder. "Oh yes! Teresa was the only one who cared about me, other then Mildred, and well. I enjoyed when she did the test other then me! So now Teresa will help me in two ways!" Blower Hat Guy took her I-pod and stuck in on a streo and found song number 6.

* * *

I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!

One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they werent so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter

One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they werent so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter

One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter

Ohhhhhh!

* * *

"And now, all that's left is to pass off your little gizmo, as my own," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"But you have no idea what that could do to this future," Lewis said, as he and Gabbie realized what would happen.

"I don't care," Bowler Hat Guy said. "I just want to ruin your lives." Teresa tried to break away but failed. She spotted the key and grabbed it while taking back her I-pod.

"Goob, we had no idea," Gabbie said.

"Shut up!" Bowler Hat Guy shouted at her. "And don't call me Goob! How many evil villains do you know who have a name like Goob?" Then he made a sound of disgust.

"Look," Lewis said. "We're sorry your life turned out bad."

"Yeah," Gabbie said. "But don't blame us! You messed it up yourself!"

"You focused on the bad stuff," Lewis said, "when all you had to do was..."

Then he and Gabbie started to realize something, as they both said, "Let go of the past and-"

"Keep moving forward." they finished as Teresa wrote it and showed to them with a smile.

"Hmm, let's see," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Take responsibility for my own life or blame you both? Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding! Blame you both wins hands-down."

He laughed evilly again and Gabbie muttered, "We're finished. We don't even have a prayer!"

Lewis and Gabbie realized they had to do something and fast! But how? They were both tied up and in Bowler Hat Guy's lair! Who could save them? And Teresa wanted to get away from her little-boyfirnd from when they (or at least _he) _was younger!

* * *

--

A/n: Oh dear, it looks like Lewis and Gabbie and Teresa have figured out who Bowler Hat Guy is. Who will save them?

**Gaston:** Oh I know I know I know!

**Me:** Who?

**Gaston:** SPIDER PIG!

**Me:** HA HA no! So did you think the song fits BHG?

**Gaston:** Its perfect Ember, really is. What do you readers say/? Song fits him?

_**Keep Moving Forward**__ 2 __**Stay Gold**_

_**Ember411**_


	17. Were da kidz of da Future!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinson's **(But I own the DVD of it)**or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: I put BHG for Blower Hat Guy.**

**This is a very sad chapter.**

**I got Questions at the end. Please answer them all.**

* * *

A moment later, Bowler Hat Guy emerged on the roof with Doris pushing Lewis and Gabriella, who were still tied up. Then Teresa holding the key with her I-pod and being handcuffed onto BHG

"This is gonna be the best day of my life," Bowler Hat Guy said.

As Lewis and Gabriella were pushed out, they heard a pigeon cooing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and whispered to Lewis, "There's that stupid noise again!"

"Oh," Lewis said. "That's no stupid noise. That's just Wilbur doing his pigeon impersonation."

But then they froze and thought at the same time, _Wait a minute. Wilbur?_

The two turned and spotted Wilbur and Carl. Carl also imitated a pigeon. Teresa looked over and smiled. She then took the key out and un-locked herself from her older, evil friend. She still held on making her look she was still on.

Lewis and Gabriella sighed in relief and then whispered desperately to Wilbur, "Save us!"

But then, Doris pushed them along, as Bowler Hat Guy said, "Doris, be a dear and open the hatch for me, please."

As soon as Doris and Bowler Hat Guy turned their backs, Lewis and Gabriella quickly pushed the wagon containing the Memory Scanner towards the edge of the rooftop and Bowler Hat Guy saw this and tried to catch them. But just as the wagon hit the rooftop, the Memory Scanner went flying over the edge along with Lewis and Gabriella. Teresa ran over and jumped down as well.

"Geronimo," Gabriella shouted, as Teresa fell.

Bowler Hat Guy jumped down after them, trying to get the Memory Scanner back, but Doris put him back on the rooftop.

Carl rose up, with Wilbur holding onto his head, Lewis and Gabriella sitting on either arm, and Gabriella holding the Memory Scanner. Then Teresa being on Wilbur's back.

"Well," Carl said. "I hate to foil your evil plan, but...ta-ta!"

Bowler Hat Guy made sounds of frustration, as Lewis, Gabriella, and Carl left.

"I bet you're all glad to see me," Wilbur said.

Lewis angrily punched him in the arm and Wilbur said, "Ow!"

Gabriella finished by bonking Wilbur on the head. Teresa gave a slap.

"_Those_ weren't for locking the garage door," Lewis said, angrily.

"You both know about that?" Wilbur said, as he rubbed his arm and his head.

"We know everything," Gabriella said, with a smirk.

Wilbur said, "You gotta admit this'll be a great story to tell me someday!" Teresa nodded and smiled pointing to the north of them.

Carl said, happily, "Look at that, guys! We're almost home free..."

* * *

But Carl never finished what he was about to say. Because suddenly a grappling hook caught Carl through his chest and Lewis, Gabriella, Teresa, and Wilbur looked behind them and gasped in horror. The three screamed, as they fell, making Gabriella drop the box containing the Memory Scanner. Doris caught it and laughed evilly.

Gabriella's eyes were wide with horror, as she, Lewis, and Wilbur surveyed the damage that had been done to Carl.

"Oh no," Wilbur said.

The three turned and saw Bowler Hat Guy take the Memory Scanner.

"Take a good look around you, boys," Bowler Hat Guy said.

"And girls," Gabriella added.

"Whatever," Bowler Hat Guy said. "Because your future is about to change." Teresa ran over and tried to stop him. She grabbed him and slapped his face.

"You brat!" Blower Hat Guy said taking her by both hands and lifted her in the iar. Then he threw her down hard and harshly. "I want you dead!"

And with that, Bowler Hat Guy took off to the past. Teresa stood up and limped over to the others. She gave them a thumbs up as Wilbur picked her up bridal style. To help her and everything.

"Lewis, Gabriella," Wilbur said. "You both have to fix the Time Machine."

"No, no," Lewis said.

"We can't," Gabriella said. (A/n: _Italic_words are the past)

* * *

_Back in the past, Bowler Hat Guy arrived at Inventco._

"What about your dad and your aunt?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "You could call them!"

"You guys are my dad and my aunt," Wilbur said. Teresa tapped him. "And my soon-to-be-aunt."

"But that's in the future," Lewis said.

"There won't be a future unless you three fix the Time Machine," Wilbur said

"Three?"

"Yeah. Teresa may not be an inventor, but she can help you. I know she can.".

_Back in the past, Bowler Hat Guy demonstrated the Memory Scanner_.

"Look," Wilbur said, as clouds started to gather. "I messed up! I left the garage unlocked and I've tried like crazy to fix things!" Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other with worry in their eyes, realizing that Wilbur might be right.

_Back in the past, Bowler Hat Guy began signing the contract._

"You can do it, Dad and Aunt Rebecca," Wilbur said. "And Aunt Teresa."

Lewis and Gabriella looked up and Gabriella gasped. Wilbur was starting to disappear. She dropped Teresa on the ground.

"Guys?" Wilbur said. He was sucked up into the sky and screamed, "Guys!"

"Wilbur," Gabriella screamed, as she and Lewis watched as Wilbur became a ball of light and went up into the sky.

"Wilbur," the twins screamed. Lewis picked Teresa up bridal style and ran with his sister.

The twins ran across the lawn and stared up at the sky.

"Wilbur," Lewis whispered.

_The Robinson's_, Lewis and Gabriella thought. _They'll know what to do!_

* * *

They both rushed into the house and Lewis called out, "Mrs. Robinson!"

"Uncle Art," Gabriella called out. Helping to carry Teresa.

"Lefty!" Lewis called out.

Gabriella looked around and called out, "Anybody?"

But then, they arrived in the garage. A monitor flickered on and Lewis and Gabriella wandered closely.

(In the past)

"_Prepare to be amazed," Bowler Hat Guy said. "I call it the Memory Scanner."_

"_So, Mike Yagoobian," the head director said. "Any other ideas you'd like to share with us?"_

"_Yes," Bowler Hat Guy said. We now see Helping Hats starting to be made, as Bowler Hat Guy said, "I call them Helping Hats."_

Gabriella gasped in horror, as she and Lewis watched terror unfold on the screen.

_Helping Hats were starting to attack everyone._

Lewis and Teresa and Gabriella stared at each other and then back at the screen.

"_Doris, what's happening?" asked Bowler Hat Guy. "I don't understand! We just wanted to ruin their future, not this!" Doris left and a bunch of Helping Hats attacked Bowler Hat Guy, as he shouted, "No!"_

(End scene)

Lewis and Gabriella were transfixed with horror at what they'd just seen. Until Gabriella suddenly looked up and screamed.

"No," Lewis said, as he and Gabriella backed away. "This can't be happening! No!"

But then, the Robinsons, controlled by Helping Hats, approached them as Franny said, "Oh, Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa, it's already happened."

Lewis and Gabriella gasped in horror. They quickly threw Teresa in the Time Machine and they themselves dived into the Time Machine for cover and quickly closed the hatch. The Bowler Hat Robinsons tried to get in and Gabriella screamed hysterically, until Teresa noticed the wires. She tapped there shoulder and held up a sign..

**Keep Moving Forward, Cornelius and Rebecca Robinson.**

They quickly went to work as the Robinsons tried to get in. They worked hard as the family tried to break in and attack them all.

Finally, Lewis started up the Time Machine, and the two were quick to escape the house.

As they left the house, the two didn't even notice a giant bowler hat stand up and follow them, until Gabriella looked back and said, "Hey, Lewis, we lost the Robinsons a minute ago, right?"

Lewis turned around and said, "Yeah, why?"

Then she looked back and pointed, as she screamed, "'CAUSE HERE THEY COME!"

Lewis gasped in horror when he saw the evil Robinsons in the bowler hat.

"Drive faster," Gabriella screamed.

* * *

As Lewis drove away, the two looked around at the evil future. Teresa stood up with a cold face. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and opened the hatched.

"Teresa what are you doing?" Lewis asked. Teresa pointed to the family, then to her heart.

"What's that mean in girl talk?"

"IDK!" Gabbie said looking back at Teresa.

Teresa handed Gabriella her I-pod and hugged her. Gabriella had a odd feeling abouth this. (Not love) Teresa then hugged Lewis and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Teresa...?"

Teresa went over to the edge of the Time Machine. She looked back at her friends with a sad expression. Her big blue 'Heart of the Ocean' eyes were crying down her cheek. She looked at them for a moment as they went on driving. She sighed and looked at the family. She moved down bending her legs.

"**TERESA NO**!" the twins shouted. but it was too late.

Teresa jumped onto the giant house and into the window. The family picked her up. Gabriella and Lewis could see a tall muscle man. They knew it was Uncle Art. Uncle Art dragged her away by the hair. As the house fallowed them and the twins drove the Time Machine, they wondered where Teresa was.

Then came the call.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"**TERESA**!" the twins called as they heard the gunshots go off. They heard it go off about 5 times. The scream went on.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"**AAAAAAAHH-"**

The heard a final shot, and they heard a dead stopping scream. The only sound you could hear was the robot fallowing them. They saw Uncle Art come back with a sack and dropped it outside the window.

"TERESA! TERESA! **TERESA!**" The twins called. Gabriella sat down and cried as well as Lewis still driving away. he put the Time Machine on Auto-Pilot and cried.

"She did this, for us. Why?" he asked.

"Maybe cause the Time Machine is oing a little slow, and needed to remove weight." Ella said.

"Well why did she sacrificed her self for us?" Lewis asked.

"I. Don't. Know." Gabbie said. "I wondered why." They both had a twin thought.

"She did that so save us. Blower Hat guy wanted us to get killed."

"He did say 'I want you dead' and so did Doris." Gabriella said.

"So then," Lewis went on as they came to a sharp curve. " He didn't say our names, or twins, he just said 'You' which would make it anyone..."

"In general." they said and cried again. Their best friend and roommate were evil. And their other best friend got herself killed to save them. There was something on the floor it said:

**Keep Moving Forward Cornelius and Rebecca Robinson.**

"Gabriella," Lewis stood up and took the handle of the Time Machine. "Were saving the future. For out son and nephew, the city of TodayLand, the Robinson's and Fragmagucci's."

"And for Teresa." Gabriella said as she placed the I-pod in her pocket.

Just then, a swarm of bowler hats attacked the Time Machine trying to bring it down. The two both flew into a building, getting rid of some of the bowler hats. For one moment, the two thought that they had lost the villains until the bowler hat house appeared and blocked their path. Lewis backed the Time Machine up, until he and Gabriella noticed more bowler hats coming.

Lewis said in frustration, "Why did we ever invent that stupid hat?!"

But then, Gabriella said, "Wait a minute! That's it!"

Lewis quickly input the numbers and he and Gabriella flew straight towards the giant bowler hat as they started to go into the past.

Gabriella said, using the same words that Bowler Hat Guy said, "Take a good look around you, Doris. Because your future is about to change!"

And with that, the twins disappeared from the future.

* * *

**O.M.G this was the best chapter for me and yet the saddest one ever.**

**1: Did you think Teresa did the right thing? Why?**

**2: Would you do the same to save the future, Wilbur and the city Today-land?**

**3: Will you read and review this chapter?**

**Keep moving forward to stay gold**

**Ember411.**


	18. Older us, meet younger you

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinson's **(But I own the DVD of it)**or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: I added my OC Billy-Boy to this.**

* * *

Just as Bowler Hat Guy was finished signing the contract, Lewis and Gabriella appeared in the Time Machine.

"Goob, stop," Lewis said. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes, I do," Goob said. "I'm ruining your future!" he notice that Teresa was not there and smiled.

"She's deceivin' ya, Goob," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, she's using you," Lewis said, as Doris's light changed into red. "And once she gets what she wants, she'll get rid of you!"

"What?" Bowler Hat Guy said in shock.

Doris pulled out weapons and flew towards Lewis and Gabriella and the twins said, with a smirk on their faces, "We are never gonna invent you."

Doris stopped and dissolved into a ball of light, like Wilbur had when the future had begun to change.

"Come on, Goob," Lewis said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "We gotta show you something."

Bowler Hat Guy stared at them, uncertainly.

A moment later, the three arrived in the evil future.

"Doris," Goob said, as he examined the future. "I thought she was my friend."

The evil future disappeared to be replaced by the future that Lewis and Gabriella had been in when Wilbur had taken them there. Lewis and Gabriella landed on the lawn and the bowler hat house changed back into the Robinsons' house.

"Where's Teresa?" BHG asked. The twins were about to answer, but then they stopped.

As Lewis, Gabriella, and Bowler Hat Guy got out of the Time Machine, Wilbur appeared back on the lawn.

"You did it, Lewis and Gabriella," Wilbur said. "You did it!"

But then he spotted Goob. Goob laughed nervously and Wilbur attacked him.

"I'll hold him while you guys run for help," Wilbur said.

"Let him go," Gabriella said, as she helped Lewis drag Wilbur off of Goob.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur said, as Gabriella held him around his middle and he struggled to get free like a cat trying to break free from a person. "He's the bad guy!"

"No, he's not," Lewis said. "He's my roommate and my sister's."

"What?" asked Wilbur, in confusion.

"He's our old roommate," Gabriella said, as she and Lewis took him aside and Wilbur glanced over his shoulder at Bowler Hat Guy, "and we think you guys should adopt him."

"Are you nuts?" asked Wilbur.

"Give us one good reason why not," Lewis said.

"I'll give you three good reasons," Wilbur said. "He stole our Time Machine, tried to ruin your future, and he smells like he hasn't showered in 30 years!"

Lewis and Gabriella grabbed him by his ear.

"Do we need to remind you that I'm your father and my sister's your aunt and you have to do what we say?" Lewis said, angrily.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. Then she shouted into Wilbur's ear, reminiscent of Doremi from Ojamajo Doremi, "DON'T FORGET IT!"

Wilbur sighed, turned back, and said, "Okay, Mr. Yagoobian. Do you want to be a Robins-where did he go?"

"Goob," Lewis called out.

"Goob," Gabriella called out.

"Goob," they both said.

And that was when Lewis and Gabriella noticed something in front of them. It was Goob's binder. They opened it up and noticed that everything had been scribbled out except for one thing. There was a check box and a question mark beside it. Lewis, Gabriella, and Wilbur walked away, unaware that Goob was watching them from behind a bush.

He finally turned and walked away sadly. Wondering what will become of him now.

* * *

--

Moments later, Lewis, Gabriella, and Wilbur were reunited with the Robinson's.

"Are you two hurt? Any broken bones?" Franny asked Lewis and Gabriella.

"No," the two both responded.

"Do you both have a temperature?" asked Aunt Tallulah.

"Brain fog?" asked Aunt Billie.

"Scurvy?" asked Uncle Gaston.

"Tapeworm?" asked Grandpa.

"Cellulite?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"no no, were fine." they said in a said voice.

"What happened? Where's Teresa?" Gabbie took out the I-pod and held it out. "She got herself killed to help save us." The Robinsons looked at the I-pod and started to get nervous. But Lewis spoke.

"But she is always with us in are hearts."

"yeah," Gabriella agreed. "She always is, we just have to find a way to tell her mom and dad."

"But were fine"Lewis said. "In fact, better than we've felt before. In a long time."

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Franny, they're gone!"

Another voice was heard saying, "Cornelius, calm down. Take a deep breath."

"Rebecca, how can I calm down? Oh, this is terrible," the voice said.

"Oh, boy," Franny said.

"Well, they're home early," Grandpa said.

"Franny, where are you?" asked the voice.

And out came two adults. The first adult was a man with grass yellow hair and round-rimmed glasses.

The second adult was a woman with long black wavy from the top of her head to where the bottom of her hair was. Which ended at her hip. From the looks of it, she appeared to be about 8 months pregnant.

They both looked a little like Lewis and Gabriella.

(A/n: Remember how Wilbur said that his dad and his aunt looked like Tom Selleck and Avril lavigne ? Tom Selleck voices Wilbur's dad and I decided to have Avril Lavigne voice Gabriella as an adult.)

"The Time Machines are gone," Cornelius said.

"Cornelius, for heaven's sake, calm down," Rebecca said. "I'm sure we'll-" But then when she saw Lewis and Gabriella, she said, "Oh."

Soon another women joined them. From the looks of her she looked 5 or 6 months pregnant. She looked very familiar to Teresa. Her hair was straight until it was at the very top of her ears. Then from the top of her ears to the bottom of her hair she had extremely wavy. Then her skin was pale and white.

Lewis and Gabriella giggled and waved hello. Cornelius and Rebecca both waved hello as well.

Franny saw Wilbur sneaking away, she grabbed him, and pointed at him.

"Mm-hmm," Cornelius said.

"Ratted out by the old lady," Wilbur said. "Harsh."

"You, girl with the stomach and pale skin." Lewis said. The girl looked at him and pointed to herself. "Yes, what's your name." The girl smiled and rubbed her stomach looking at the sky. After a few moments they heard a kid screaming.

"I AM BILLY-Boy!" cried a boy flying over in a black Levitating Hover Scooter. "Hi TT"

"hay Billy-Boy." Tallulah said.

"OH MY GOSH! look C man Robinson and Becky it your mini's you. Becky!"

"What?" Rebecca said.

"Say 'Mini me'" Billy-boy said walking over and took the I-pod from Gabriella's hand. "Hi Gabbie, Hi Lewis."

"Billy-Boy I am not saying 'Mini-me' to myself." Becky said standing next to Art.

"How do you know us?" Lewis asked, Then him and his sister saw a girl with a Black off shoulder shirt. She then had on a jean mini-skirt. Her knee-high were black and gray striped.. She also had on a silver chain with a pink pacifier.

"Guys I'm sure you know Teresa right?" Billy-Boy said starting to leave. "Cya Monday TT, Cya in time Teresa. By Older Teresa, lewis and Gabriella"

"Cya Billy-Boy." Everyone said. Mini-Teresa turned back to her friends and saw their looks. Even Wilbur's looks.

"Teresa what does your voice sound like?" Wilbur asked. Teresa wrote down 'Vanessa Hudgens'

"Really, and why these clothes?"

Teresa wrote her answer down and handed it to him. 'Because Wilbur when I got killed by Uncle Art I came alive again and well...my pants were turned into short-shorts and my shirt was complete burned. So I went inside a store to get this until I get home. Then I will change back into my own clothes.'

"But, how did you come alive?" Gabriella asked.

"Well can answer that, no I can't" Lewis said.

"Because you two fixed time Goob never became evil and so I never had to kill myself to save y'll." Future Teresa said. The three kids shrugged.

* * *

A moment later, Cornelius and Becky and Teresa covered the eyes of their younger selves as they made their way up a staircase. They all removed their hands.

"Okay," Cornelius said.

Lewis and Gabriella looked around in awe.

"Whoa," Lewis and Gabriella said, in amazement.

"Yeah," Cornelius said.

"Beats working in an office everyday," Becky said, with a proud smile.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gabriella said. Teresa wrote 'When you stop bein' a dumb blond?'

"When you start to talk?" Cornelius said back to her.

Teresa wrote 'Dunno. Don't care.'

"You'll talk soon mini-me." Teresa said.

"Hey," Cornelius said, as he and Becky led Lewis and Gabriella to something. "Wanna see the one we're most proud of?"

"Mini-me don't miss this. The blond actually did something good." Teresa said.

"Yeah," Lewis said. "Whoo-hoo!"

"No, no," Becky said. She motioned to a covered object and said, "That one."

The two both removed the cover to reveal the Memory Scanner.

"It was our first real invention," Cornelius told Lewis and Gabriella.

"The one that started it all," Becky said.

"So," Gabriella said, "if my brother and I go back now, then this'll be our future!"

"Well," Cornelius said, as Lewis and Gabriella walked back over. "That depends on you both."

"Nothing is set in stone," Becky said. "You've both gotta make the right choice."

"And keep moving forward," All three adults said.

"And stay gold" Teresa added.

Lewis and Gabriella smiled and Lewis said, "Since it's gonna work this time, do we finally get to see what our mom looks like?"

"Do we ever meet her?" asked Gabriella hopefully.

Cornelius thought and said, "I think you're both just gonna have to go back to that science fair and find out for yourselves."

"Had a feeling you were gonna say that," Lewis said.

"Well," Becky said. "That's because we're three smart kids."

'Wait! How is my I-pod a give away?!' Teresa wrote.

"Ya know the Music-Pod, aka the U-pod?" Older Teresa asked. Teresa nodded. "Yeah that is the only inventionwe made, that we gave to the twins to sell off."

"Yeah," Rebecca said. "And we said we wouldn't do it, but we did case you kill us if we didn't" both twin adults said.

The three adults led the twins and Teresa off.

* * *

--

A moment later, everyone was waving good-bye to Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa.

Carl tapped Lewis and Gabriella on their shoulders.

"Have a safe trip, little Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa," he said.

"We will," Gabriella said as Teresa gave a thumbs up.

"Hey," Carl said, as he pulled out plans. "While you're both here I just got a couple little suggestions regarding my design. Let's face it these skinny limbs don't exactly make a teapot whistle. All that really matters is: Hey, don't forget to invent me!"

"Are you kidding? No way," Lewis said.

"I love you three," Carl said, as Bud and Lucille approached Lewis and Gabriella.

"There's so many things we wish we could ask you," Gabriella said.

"Excuse me," Wilbur said from the Time Machine. "Time Travel now, questions later."

"But, we," Lewis began.

"Don't worry," Lucille said. "You both just get back to that science fair, and we'll see you two real soon!"

"Oh, right, right," Gabriella said. "Okay, we will."

"Bye," Grandpa Bud said.

"Good-bye," Grandma Lucille said.

The twins walked past Cornelius and Franny, who had their arms around each other, and Teresa and Gaston. Teresa was resting her head on Gaston's shoulder as he rubbed her little stomach. Art was rubbing Becky's stomach as she rubbed with him and waved good-bye.

"Wait, you two," Franny said. "One more thing."

"Yeah," Lewis said.

"Just to let you know," Franny said. "A little tip for the future: I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right."

Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other, puzzled, and Cornelius said, "She's right."

"I'd go with it if I were you," Becky said.

"And we are." Teresa said.

"Then you're absolutely right," Lewis said.

Wilbur honked the horn and Gabriella sighed, turned, and said, "Okay, Wilbur, okay. Hold your horses! We're coming!" Teresa slapped Wilbur's head.

"Aunt Teresa why do you keep hitting me? I'm talking to the future one."

"Cause you were annoyed, cared about yourself at points during this time, hurting your dad and aunt, and just plain annoying me. But I got use to it after I met this guy." She said pointing to Gaston.

The three kids hopped into the Time Machine and Wilbur said, "It's not like you're never gonna see them again. They are your family after all."

As soon as Lewis and Gabriella and Teresa buckled in, Wilbur started up the Time Machine and Lewis and Teresa and Gabriella watched as the future disappeared as they went back to the past.

* * *

**CUTE I loved it! Yes I know, Older Teresa wasn't married and is pregnant. i was reading a HSM story and same thing happen. I didn't like the idea at first, but then I though **_**" Ok nobody will care. It happens to people in life."**_

**Although I don't know anyone like that. Only im a kid lol!**

**keep moving forward to stay gold**

**ember411.**


	19. A Stormy Night with much delight!

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

Thanks to **Cute in Purple,** **Soul Sis **and **Nausicaa of the Spirits** for reviews.

**Note: NOTHING!**

* * *

And then, Lewis and Gabriella turned back and discovered this didn't look like the past.

"Wait a minute," Lewis said. "You're supposed to take us back to the science fair."

"I know," Wilbur responded.

He landed near the orphanage and Gabriella said, "I think you punched in the wrong number."

Wilbur said, "We agreed that if you both fix the Time Machine, I'd take you back to find your mom."

Teresa stared at him in surprise and wrote, "But we thought you said you weren't. Lewis and Gabriella and I heard you before they ran away out of anger and frustration. And I started to lip-sing 'Gotta Go my Own way'"

But just then, All four kids/teens spotted a woman in a cloak walking towards the orphanage.

"It's her," Lewis whispered in amazement.

The two both heard the crying babies as their mother carried them up to the orphanage.

Wilbur opened the hatch and said to them, "A deal's a deal."

A moment later, Lewis and Gabriella watched as the mother stared at the sign on the orphanage. They both began walking up the stairs, watching as the mother placed the children on the doorstep and then picking each one up and hugging them. The very sight touched both of their hearts.As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Wilbur and Teresa watched as they reached out to tap their mother on the shoulder. But then, they both appeared to hesitate and then they drew their hands back.

They both backed down the steps until they accidentally slipped and Gabriella shouted, "Whoa!"

Their mother started to turn around and they quickly hid behind the staircase. She gently placed them both down on the doorstep and ran off. And not once, did they see her face. Lewis and Gabbie walked up the stairs and stared at their younger selves when they were babies. Finally, the two both knocked on the door.

Inside, Mildred walked over to the door, opened it, and looked down. There were two babies on the doorstep. She quickly unchained the door and picked up the two babies. She looked around.

Back in the Time Machine, Lewis, Gabriella,Teresa and Wilbur silently watched as she looked around one last time and stared at the babies in her arms. Wilbur finally started up the Time Machine and they left.

* * *

They arrived back at the orphanage in Lewis and Teresa Gabriella's time. Lewis hopped out of the Time Machine with the Memory Scanner and helped Gabriella out. Teresa jumped out and used a 'Clothing Changer' to change back into her long sleeve black silk shirt. Then into her black strap pants with her low-top black and white sneakers. She took the headband off and let her hair fall in her face again. She took the necklace and placed it inside her shirt.

"I don't get it," Wilbur said. "Why did you both just let her go?" Teresa looked at them also with a question mark sign.

"Because," Lewis said, as he and Gabriella smiled at each other, "we already have a family."

"And also, we never met Teresa if we were never orphans." Lewis said

"And how did you all meet?."

"I was about 4 and she was almost 5 when we met.We were at the park and I saw her with her Ipod and we started to hang-out and became bestfriends. Then She came to the orphange and came to be friends with Lewis." Gabbie said.

Lewis and Wilbur hugged. Then Wilbur hugged Gabriella. To Wilbur and Gabriella their hug seemed to last forever and a day, until Gabriella finally kissed Wilbur on the cheek. Wilbur and Teresa both then hugged forever until Teresa gave him a kiss near the lips (Not a first kiss, but somehow close! lol) Wilbur blushed quickly and stepped away from the girl who gave a small giggle.

"I never thought my dad and my aunts would be my best friends," Wilbur said. "Now, don't make me come and bail you out again." He handed Lewis and Gabriella the plans for the Memory Scanner, now taped together.

"We won't," Gabriella said, with a smile.

"Remember," Wilbur said, "I've got a Time Machine! You guys mess up again, and I'll keep coming back until you both get it right." He then saw Teresa and smiled. "And when I do your coming with me and the twins." Teresa nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Lewis and Gabriella laughed as Wilbur climbed back into the Time Machine.

"You both got that motto?" asked Wilbur.

The two both smiled and pointed at their heads, as Lewis said, "Got it."

"Don't forget it," Wilbur said.

"We don't think that's possible," Lewis said, as Gabriella picked up the box containing the Memory Scanner.

"Better get going," Wilbur said, as he started up the Time Machine.

"See you later, Wilbur," Lewis said.

"Good-bye," Gabriella said. Teresa wrote 'Good-Bye futrie nephew!'

As the three turned to leave the rooftop, Wilbur honked the horn again. The three turned and smiled as they watched Wilbur do some skywriting. The writing read, 'See you later, Dad and Aunt Becky and Aunt Teresa!'

Lewis and Gabriella smiled at each other. Teresa smiled as well, but then went back to her non-smile.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reviews. One more LONG LONG LONG chapter next!**


	20. Little Wonders

**Tell me if you have a better title.**

Summary: Remake of 'Meet The Robinson's.' What if Lewis had a twin sister?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons **(But I own the DVD of it)** or the characters in the movie. All I own is Gabriella a.k.a. Rebecca Robinson. And Teresa McKnight

**Note: I did a whole NEW ending!**

**Not the same as the movie**

**not the same as in Nausicaa of the Spirits**

**But I created my own new ending!**

* * *

A moment later, Lewis and Gabriella made their way back to the science fair. But just as they entered, Lewis and Gabriella remembered someone very important. They handed Teresa the Memory Scanner and ran away.

"Wait a minute," Lewis said to Gabriella. They both said, "Goob!"

They quickly hurried away towards the baseball field, anxiously, about to stop history from repeating itself. They both looked around and saw Goob, fast asleep.

The baseball went flying and Lewis shouted, "Goob! Goob!"

Then Gabriella shouted at the top of her lungs, "**WAKE UP!"**

Goob woke up just in time for the ball to land in his glove. Everybody ran over, congratulating Goob. Lewis and Gabriella grinned and left.

Lewis and Gabriella ran back into the science fair with their Memory Scanner in tow.

"Mr. Willerstein," Lewis shouted. "We know what went wrong!"

"Could we have one more chance? Please?" asked Gabriella.

Dr. Krunklehorn said, "My ride isn't here yet. Fire it up!"

Lewis and Gabriella were about to take the Memory Scanner out, until Lewis said, "Um, we need a volunteer."

Dr. Krunklehorn volunteered while everybody else hid behind a table like they were in the midst of a war.

As soon as Lewis and Gabriella put the headset on Dr. Krunklehorn, Gabriella said, "Now, just give us a date to input." Teresa smiled as she went on with her music.

"Well, now, let's see," Dr. Krunklehorn said. "There's my first science fair, the day I got my first microscope, the time I swam the English Channel, my first gold medal-ooh! I know!"

She whispered into Lewis's ear and Lewis told Gabriella which date to input.

"Perfect," they both said.

They input the date and turned the Memory Scanner on. Everybody hid again and Lewis, Gabriella, and Dr. Krunklehorn leaned forward anxiously. And it worked.

* * *

(Start memory)

"_You look gorgeous," a woman said to Dr. Krunklehorn._

"_He's a lucky guy," another woman said._

_Dr. Krunklehorn moved to look at herself in the mirror._

"Ooh, it works," Dr. Krunklehorn said.

"It works," Coach said.

"It works," Lewis and Gabriella said.

"_You look beautiful, Lucille," her father told her._

_The next thing she saw was a man wearing his clothes backwards._

"Bud?" The twins said, in surprise.

_Bud turned around and took Lucille's hand._

(End memory)

* * *

At that moment, someone standing beside Lewis, Gabriella, and Dr. Krunklehorn said, "Would you look at that?"

"Honey, honey," Dr. Krunklehorn said to her husband. "You're just in time!"

"Lucille," the twins said.

Mr. Willerstein came up to them and said, "You did it, Lewis and Gabriella, you did it! This invention is brilliant!"

"You two are this fair's MVP's!" Coach said.

"That was some show you put on," Bud said. "You both are real special kids!" Lewis and Gabriella stared at each other in surprise, as Bud said, "But, uh, you both don't look like a Lewis and an Gabriella. You both look more like..."

"Cornelius," Lewis said.

"And Rebecca," Gabriella said. "Or Becky for the short version of Rebecca."

"We get that a lot," Lewis said. Teresa smiled along with Bud until a frog jumped on there heads.

Oh no, I'm so sorry, mister and miss."

"No harm done," Bud said, as he handed the frog back to the girl. Teresa smiled and handed back her frog then listen to her music.

Then she scolded the frog, as she said, "Frankie, what have I told you about running away?"

"Frankie?" Lewis and Gabriella said, in surprise.

"My star pupil," she said. "My name's Franny and these are my brothers. SuperStar Art, and stipid, ugly, dork Gaston."

"I am not a dork Franny! I'm just a good person! Unlike you and blonide and his muscles here!" Gaston yelled.

"I am not a blondie! I have black hair and I plan to use my looks to get a girl eyes!" Franny shook her head. "I teach frogs Music!"

"Really?" Lewis said, as he noticed that Gabriella and Artwere staring at each other flirtatiously.

"Mm-hmm," Franny said. "You know that frogs have more musical ability than people? But, uh, nobody believes me. They all think I'm crazy. You think I'm crazy, too!"

"I think your crazy Franny!" Gaston yelled. Teresa saw him and lifted up a little bt of her hair. "I mean watch this!" Gaston took Frankie from the box and looked at him. "Frankie try this!"

* * *

**Gaston:**  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

When Teresa heard him sing she smiled and walked over with her hair back in a ponytail.

**Teresa (Singing for real)**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

Gaston and her Smiled at each other and shook hands.

**Gaston  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**To all the possibilities. ohhhh

**Both:  
**I know

**Teresa  
**That something has changed

**Both:  
**Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**And right here tonight

**Both:  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Teresa  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**Feel in my heart

**Both:  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**Ohh yeahh  
Now who'd of ever thought that, mmm

**Both:  
**We'd both be here tonight

**Gaston  
**Ohh

**Teresa  
**Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter

**Gaston  
**Brighter brighter

**Teresa  
**With you by my side

**Gaston  
**By my side

**Both:  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

**Teresa  
**I know it for

**Both:  
**Real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ohhh yeah

**Both:  
**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ohhhh

It the start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you, ohh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right

**Gaston  
**So right

**Teresa  
**To be here with you

**Both:  
**Ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

**Both:  
**I feel in my heart

**Gaston  
**(Feel in my heart)

**Teresa  
**The start of something new

**Gaston  
**The start of something new

**Both:  
**The start of something newwww

* * *

--

When they both finished Gabriella took the 'Clothe CHager' invention and zapped Teresa. Teresa had on a blood red shirt with black pants. Her hair was in a ponytial that was to the side of her left shoulder. her ncecklace was sticking out with the silver chain with a pink pacifier. She glared at Gabriella and got ready to punch her.

"No wait," Gaston said grabbing her hand quickly. Both looked up and gazed in the others eyes. "I like it, better then the other one. It brings you out more, like when we fitsr met at the football feild." Teresa looked at him for a moment and smiled. "So um you look great, so um. Yeah uh...would you uh...I mean...uh...would you like...uhh well...um do you-" Teresa used her fingers and held his lips closed.

"I like movies. I'll get the popcorn K?"

"Great!"

* * *

"Still as I said. You know that frogs have more musical ability than people? But, uh, nobody believes me. They all think I'm crazy. You think I'm crazy, too!"

"No, no," Lewis said. "I think you're right."

Franny and Lewis smiled at each other and Gabriella smiled at Art. Teresa started to dance with Gaston to a song from the 50's.

"Over here," someone said, as he found Lewis and Gabriella. "Guys, we'd like to get a story on you two for the local newspaper! You both got a bright future ahead of you!"

"Yep," the twins said, as they smiled at each other. Teresa took out her mini-stero and stuck the Ipod on it. She then started to sing as Gaston held her waist and her arms alng his back. Art and Franny also seemd to smile.

**Teresa:**  
Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels ,  
these small hours still remain

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
in these small hours

* * *

A moment later, Lewis and Gabriella packed their things and stared at their room in the orphanage one last time. They left and congratulated Goob, who was busy showing a baseball trophy to an interested couple.

let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end

our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain

Lewis and Gabriella hugged Mildred good-bye. The two both hopped into the car where Bud and Lucille were waiting. They saw Teresa walk with Gaston and to hand with her head on his shoulders. They both smiled and waved to them. They drove away and Lewis and Gabriella took one last look at the orphanage. They waved good-bye to Everyone as they left. The family of four walked into their new home

**Teresa.**  
all of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget  
the way i feel right now

Bud and Lucille covered Lewis and Gabriella's eyes, as they walked up into a room. They uncovered their eyes and smiled. The two both looked up at the sky in their room. Then the twins hugged their parents.

* * *

A moment later, the two both sharpened their pencils and began working on new projects. Franny sat next to Cornelius as Art sat next to Becky. Teresa and Gaston stood on a bench to watch them as well and help them. Soon their new friends Joe Robinson and Fritz (Bud's brothers) came once in a while. Joe's girlfriend, 14 year old Billie cmae in as well and always yelled at Gaston for saing 'Cannon are better then trains!' soon they used small toy cannon and trains to race. Fritz girlfriend Petunia came over eating a sloppy joe in her hands

**Teresa and Gaston:**  
in these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
with these small hours, still remain,  
they still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain

The room started to fill up more with more inventions as they worked and their new friends came in and all help them. Or just chill out.

Other then 'Keep Moving Forward' and 'Stay Gold' they all loved this matto as well:

* * *

_Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things...and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths. Keep moving forward. -Walt Disney_

* * *

Thanks to  
**Cute in Purple,**  
**Soul Sis  
**and  
**Nausicaa of the Spirits**  
for reviews.

Again I was inspired to do a shot by **Nausicaa of the Spirits** so I'll do that in time some time! lol

I have in fact 3 more.  
_**Lugi and Gabriella Fragmagucci.**__  
__Mario and Sabrina Fragmagucci.__  
_How could this be?

Thanks to all them reviews! again so did y'll love my new ending?

keep moving forward to stay gold

Ember411.


End file.
